Golpes
by Bittersweet Hell
Summary: Dudo que a tu familia le haga gracia ir a identificar tu cadáver en la morgue""Sin embargo a tu familia si le haría gracia ¿no?" "Lo único que le molestaría a mi padre es no haberlo hecho con sus propias manos.." "¿Que has dicho?" Alice
1. Chapter 0

_**Hola a todos!!!** Os traigo mi nuevo fic, el primero de Twilight, espero que os que no me dijerais spoliers de Amanecer, aun no lo e leido  
_

_Ni Twilight, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son todos propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Golpes

* * *

Prologo  
**

Mantuve los ojos cerrados, intentando imaginar que aquel que me golpeaba no era quien es, pero a veces era demasiado difícil. Sus gritos envenenados eran ya inconfundibles.

Si hay algo que aprendes cuando eres maltratada; es que cuanto menos hagas o digas menos recibes, ya que mas rápido se le iba la ira.

No podía decir que mi padre fuera una gran persona que solo se alteraba con el alcohol, hacia tiempo acepte que el hombre con el que ahora vivía no era el mismo que el que solía darme la papilla de pequeña.

Sentí que los golpes paraban, pero yo seguí en el suelo echa un ovillo.

- Ves, si te comportaras mejor esto no pasaría, deberías dejar de ser tan estúpida te lo digo por tu bien – dijo sin compasión – Hazme la cena – ordeno segundos después – estaré aquí en dos horas.

_Suficiente. _

No volví a abrir los ojos hasta que sentí el portazo de la puerta principal.

Fue entonces cuando la respiración empezó a agitárseme, al igual que el corazón. Los ojos se me humedecieron, mientras me repetía _estúpida_ en la cabeza una y otra vez; por dejar que sus palabras me afectasen tanto.

De pronto recordé que no tenía tiempo, corrí apresurada hacia las escaleras, mas bien desesperada y me interne en mi cuarto, sacando la maleta de debajo de la cama. Abrí el armario y empecé a meter toda mi ropa, tenía mucha, siempre me había encantado comprar, además era una excusa para salir de casa, corrí sabido al baño y me apresure a meter mis cosas en un neceser. Baje los escalones a tropicotes, por no decir que rodé por ellos, no era torpe, siempre había sido bastante ágil pero cuando me ponía nerviosa era un caso a parte.

Me tome unos analgésicos a ver si se me iban un poco los moratones. Me maquille lo suficiente para que no se notaran y me apresure a bajar mi maleta.

Me tembló el pulso cuando no encontré lo que buscaba debajo del colchón de mi cama, temiendo que el lo hubiera encontrado. Suspire de alivio cuando alcance los papeles, y los abrí mirándolos por milésima vez.

Una sonrisa sincera asomo mi rostro, viendo la admisión al instituto _Hale School _y el boleto de tren, una puerta, mi puerta para ser feliz como una nueva Mary Alice Brandon.

_…Hace Falta Más Valor Para Sufrir Que Para Morir…_

_**Napoleón Bonaparte**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!!!** Bueno muchisimas gracias por los comentarios y por agregarme a favoritos o alerts. Este capitulo se lo dedico a AndreaC, ya que sin ella este capitulo no estaria, bueno probablemente no estaria nada, porque fue la que me dio animo a escribir, que te quiero un monton!! Espero que os guste..._

* * *

**Golpes

* * *

****1. Segunda**

Mire otra vez la hoja que me habían entregado al llegar al internado. _Vale, mi habitación es la 306 _–mire de nuevo la puerta de al lado mío- _Bien, ¿Cómo se llegara a la 306 desde la 523?_

Seguí dando vueltas durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido. No sabría como definiros el Instituto, enorme quizás seria la palabra mas adecuada. Eran tres pabellones, cada uno de cinco pisos, estaban colocados en forma de cuadrado dejando en un lado las escaleras y el bosque que separaban el aparcamiento del instituto. El pabellón que se encontraba delante de las escaleras era el de los dormitorios, había un total de seiscientas habitaciones dobles, donde a lo largo del año vivirían, quinientos profesores y once mil quinientos alumnos. A mi izquierda estaba el pabellón donde estaban todas las clases, unas cuatrocientas cincuenta y el de la derecha, en donde se encontraba la cocina y el comedor, en el ultimo piso, debajo dos pisos mas con salones de juego y entretenimiento, luego los laboratorios y por ultimo en el primer piso; el salón de actos. Una plaza se encontraba en medio de los pabellones, con una fuente que tenia una estatua en conmemoración al fundador del instituto. Para acceder a las pistas canchas de deporte tenías que bajar por las escaleras en dirección al aparcamiento y a mitad de las escaleras tomar hacia tú izquierda y seguir una calle asfaltada.

Se veía todo sorprendente, pero dejaba de verse tan sorprendente cuando recordabas que allí iban los once mil hijos de las personas más famosas y ricas de Estados Unidos, y los quinientos alumnos de _clase baja _más inteligentes del estado. Con un gran renombre daba una oportunidad a aquellos que la riqueza se les había negado y un lugar donde apalancar a sus hijos a las personas importantes que no tiene tiempo para ellos.

Llevaba desde los ocho años preparándome para poder entrar aquí, nueve años después por fin lo había conseguido teniendo una media de nueve con ocho, conseguí ser la primera en todas las materias, los estudios, junto con las compras, eran todas mis distracciones. Lo que pasaba era que era algo enfermizo, llego un momento en el que, el no ser la primera, me resultaba imposible de permitir.

Mire el mapa de nuevo parándome en medio de un pasillo del pabellón de dormitorios. Andaba más perdida que una aguja en un pajar. Deje caer mi cabeza a un lado mirando ahora el plano del revés, sabia que así no iba a conseguir nada, pero la manía de hacer eso cuando no entendía algo.

- ¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?

Me sobresalte cuando aquella voz sonó delante mía, era seria e imponente, pero a la vez amable, retrocedí instantáneamente un paso, respire hondo relajando el tembleque que había empezado en mi mano.

- Perdone, no era mi intención sobre saltarla

Pareció haber notado mi reacción, siempre reaccionaba de forma parecida cuando no oía los pasos de alguien. Levante la cabeza despacio y clave mis ojos negros en los suyos, su color dorado envolvió mi mente durante un instante, no sabría explicar que fue lo que sentí, solo puedo decir que nunca me había sentido así. Me fije un poco mas en él, dejaba a mi metro sesenta veinte centímetros por debajo. Era musculoso pero nada exagerado, yo, sin embargo, era delgada. Su pelo rubio contrastaba mucho con el mío, negro, corto y rebelde. A primera vista me dio la sensación de que era una persona seria y fría. Pareció darse cuenta de que lo estaba analizando y se le escapó una sonrisa arrogante, fue tan fugaz que apenas pude verla.

- Eh – balbucee un poco intimidada – no se preocupe, soy demasiado asustadiza.

- Ah, entiendo – su rostro se mantenía sereno todo el tiempo sin mostrar un apéndice de cualquier otro sentimiento o emoción.

- Bueno – dije mirando el papel entre mis manos algo insegura, nunca poseía de agallas cuando un hombre estaba cerca, tendía ser callada o hablaba en susurros – ¿cree que podría decirme como llegar a el dormitorio 306?

- Claro – ni siquiera lo pensó – Sígueme.

Empezó a andar por los pasillos con total naturalidad, como una persona anda por su casa.

- Soy Alice Brandon – me presente en un susurro después de unos segundos, no era de esas que odiaba a los hombres, sabia que no todos tenían porque ser iguales, simplemente, me asustaban un poco y solía evitarlos.

- Jasper Hale – fruncí el ceño.

- Hale… - repetí.

- Si, el hijo del director. – ya me había dado cuenta, todo eso explicaba porque se movía por allí con tanta naturalidad

- Ya – respondí en un susurro inocente, el me miro confundido.

- Tú eres becada, ¿verdad? – mi rostro entristeció notablemente, no es que ansiara ser millonaria, simplemente, no quería que me clasificaran por eso.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – dije agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

- Si – dijo sin remordimiento. _Cruel._ Me dio a entender que no era una de esas personas que maquillan la verdad para hacer sentir mejor a la gente – No llevas ropa de Parda, ni Guchhi, ni Valentino, tampoco llevas un set de maquillaje, ni siquiera bolso, solo la maleta, los planos y el móvil, pareces una persona sencilla, que se conforma con poco, quizás porque eso es lo le dan o quizás por que sabe que no puede aspirar a mas.

_¿Cruel? No, un capullo._

- Pues, no se, el llegado al mismo sitio que tu, ¿tu estas aquí porque sabes que no puedes aspirar a mas? – me puse a la defensiva.

Sonrió, y esa sonrisa ilumino su cara.

- Lo siento, a veces no controlo muy bien mis palabras, olvida lo que te he dicho, pero eso también le hace darse cuenta a la gente de que eres becada, a la mayoría de las chicas de aquí que no son becadas, pueden sacar buenas notas, pero son un poco densas ¿me entiendes? – dijo aun sonriente.

- Si – mi furia del momento se había ido, y ahora volvía a ser la misma niña asustadiza.

- ¿De donde vienes? – pregunto de golpe.

_Del infierno._

- De Richmond, cerca de Vancouver –conteste en voz alta y el se quedo unos instantes en silencio.

- Viviendo tan lejos ¿Cómo has llegado tan pronto? – pregunto levemente interesado – La gente empieza a llegar como muy pronto por la tarde, y casi ninguno esta deseando estudiar.

- Salí pronto – conteste. _Cuanto antes mejor. –_ Además, me he esforzado por llegar hasta aquí.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Diecisiete – respondí rápidamente, el se paro y se giro a mirarme de arriba abajo.

- Igual que yo – murmuro – Eres bajita.

Bufe por lo bajo como una niña pequeña, no era la primera vez que me tachaban de bajita y el rió un poco por mi reaccion. Después de eso nos volvimos a sumergir en silencio mientras caminábamos.

- Bueno, es aquí – dijo deteniéndose

Me fije en la puerta que tenia a mis espaldas, en la que figuraba en nueceros grabados 306.

- Si – asentí – Muchas gracias

- Ha sido un placer. Espero que nos volvamos a ver.

Me gire y saque las llaves del bolsillo, solo tenia dos, pero con mala suerte metí primero la que no era, cuando abrí la cerradura, él volvió a hablar.

- ¿Sabes? Yo también he reconocido tu apellido – me gire a verlo confusa, no creo que, de un día para otro, sin ni si quiera enterarme yo misma, me hubiera vuelto famosa – Tienes la segunda media mas alta de la escuela.

- ¿Segunda? - _Imposible_

- Si, después de mi – dijo sonriendo mientras se iba.

_Segunda…_

_…Hay Dos Maneras De Difundir La Luz... Ser La Lámpara Que La Emite, O El Espejo Que La Refleja…  
__**Lin Yutang**_

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos!!! **_Siento haber tardado tanto pero es que internet no quiere colaborar conmigo, los capis son cortos pero publicare lo mas frecuentemente posible, quizas un capi por semana, o dos. Agradecimientos a:_

tishacullengreen

Mikii Cullen

artemisav _(Pues te recomiendo que te leas Twilight cuanto antes)_

CullenAlice

MiitzukoO-chan

Jan-Cullen-Hale

Deebbie

Andrea C _(Te quiero mi niña)_

andrea potter-black

Ro 16blacK

watchTHEclouds

ishidamon _(mi profesora de lengua dice exactamente lo mismo, intentare repasarlo todo mas a fondo para las faltas)_

Moniiqui

I. Jane Adams _(Me alegro de que te gustara esa parte, en cuanto la vi supe que tenia que ser el final de capitulo, y me alegro de ser tu idolo,xDD)_

Ainhochu

emic

Belen Cullen _(Gracias por pasarte al final)_

Yuuhi5

marata1507

Skoolld Tribal

****

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

2. Isabella**

Cambie de canción rápidamente sin disminuir el ritmo.

Después de deshacer las maletas y acomodarlo todo rápidamente, había salido a correr, el bosque tenía un sendero, y yo esperaba no perderme, el entorno era muy relajador y la música me animaba a seguir corriendo. Paré y apoye las manos en las rodillas mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración, llevaba ya una hora corriendo, era hora de volver.

El camino de vuelta lo hice andando, admirando mejor el paisaje.

Tanto la plaza como los pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, excepto por algún que otro alumno que había decidido llegar antes que la multitud, para así poder instalarse con mayor facilidad.

Había descubierto, leyendo una de las tantas hojas que me habían dado en recepción, que este año habían echo un programa de convivencia mixto; lo que significa que encada habitación doble habrá un hombre y una mujer. La cosa no me hacia especial ilusión. Pero el dormitorio solo tenían el común el salón, el cual tenía dos puertas, cada una daba a una habitación con cuarto de baño, así que ni siquiera hacia falta llevarte bien con tu compañero, te encerrabas en tu cuarto y ya esta.

También había descubierto que podías pedir que te trajesen la comida a tu cuarto, siempre y cuando tuvieras unos puntos especiales, que mira tu por donde, había que conseguir un curso antes, o que estuvieras enfermo.

- Perdona – susurro una voz a mi lado, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

- ¿Eh? – dije aturdida, a mi lado había un chica un poco mas alta que yo, de pelo y ojos castaños y piel pálida, era bastante guapa, se veía como un tomate maduro, toda sonrojada.

- Perdón, es solo… - era tímida, vale eso había quedado claro.

- Alice Brandon – dije, quizás demasiado rápido, tendiéndole la mano con una gran sonrisa – Espero poder ayudarte en algo.

Ella también formo una sonrisa, mientras el color de su cara empezaba a bajar, se ve que estaba asustada de que la tratara mal.

- Isabella Swan, puedes llamarme Bella – dijo estrechándome la mano.

- Encantada – conteste.

Casi estaba dando saltitos de la emoción, ya tenía una nueva amiga.

- Bueno, es que estoy buscando el dormitorio, eh… - miro la hoja que lleva en la mano rápidamente – 309, si, si, 309, - murmuro rápidamente - ¿sabes donde está? – dijo volviéndome a mirar.

- Si, esta muy cerca del mío – dije ayudándola con una bolsa de mano.

- Gracias – murmuro ella.

Empezamos a caminar hablando de anécdotas del viaje hacia el internado. Después de un rato me detuve de golpe recordando algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto confundida.

- Bueno… - empecé sonriendo nerviosamente – verás, yo apenas he llegado esta mañana y pues esto es muy grande.

- ¿Nos hemos perdido? – dijo apunto de echarse a reír.

- Bueno… hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sea así.

Nos miramos las dos a los ojos y después de un segundo nos echamos a reír. Después de un rato paramos de reírnos, y nos dispusimos a experimentar, haber si encontrábamos los dormitorios.

- Bueno y ¿de donde vienes? – pregunte después de un rato.

- De Phoenix, Arizona – la mire extrañada – ya se que no soy muy bronceada, es que soy medio albina. – me aclaro – bueno ¿tu de donde vienes?

- Oh, yo vengo de Richmond, cerca de Vancouver.

- Uff – exclamo ella con desagrado.

- ¿No te gustan los lugares fríos? – pregunte interesada, yo solía excusar mi estado de animo en el mal tiempo, aunque sabia que no era por eso que estaba triste.

- La verdad es que no, me deprimen totalmente – me dijo sincera.

- Pues, siento decirte, que ahora te encuentras en Chicago, no es tan frio como Vancouver, pero Phoenix le saca unos cuantos grados de temperatura.

- Lo se, lo se… - dijo y luego añadió en broma – Un día de estos me encontraras intentando suicidarme. – rió – con todo el trabajo que me ha costado conseguir la beca, de verdad, seria una gran estúpida si hiciera eso.

- Ya, a mi también me costó.

- ¿Eres becada? – me pregunto totalmente sorprendida.

- Claro, ¿no se nota? – pregunté, siendo yo ahora la sorprendida.

- Bueno, no se, es que, eso a mi no me importa mucho, – admitió – por cierto, creo que hemos encontrado los dormitorios – dijo señalando detrás de mí.

- Anda… pues si, hemos llegado.

Abrió la puerta la puerta con la llave, y volvió a mirar uno de los papeles que tenia. Y al final se metió en la habitación de la derecha, yo la seguí y deje lo que llevaba en el suelo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos mañana por la mañana? – le pregunte.

- Vale, podríamos dar una vuelta por el internado – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro – le conteste yo de igual modo – Entonces te dejo a solas para que deshagas tu maleta, a no ser que quieras que te ayude…

- No, no hace falta –me dijo rápidamente – seguramente estarás cansada, parece que has corrido mucho- dijo fijándose en mi vestuario.

- Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana.

- No te pierdas, eh – me dijo cuando ya estaba a punto de salir al pasillo.

Tarareaba una canción, mientras iba a mi dormitorio, busque la llave en el bolsillo. Cuando abrí la puerta un tío enorme se lanzo sobre mi, pero me dio tiempo a apartarme con un grito. Mi respiración se agito por completo y empece a temblar ligeramente, viendo al tipo que se me había lanzado en el suelo. Era muy musculoso y alto, de pelo oscuro.

- Te dije que no era Rose – dijo una voz entre risas desde el sofá.

Mi histeria pasó a enfado en menos de un segundo. _Jasper..._ Me había caído bien, todo lo bien que me puede llegar a caer un hombre, pero si hay algo que no soporto es que se rían de mi cuando yo estoy en plena histeria.

- ¿Qué haces tú en mi cuarto? – le pregunte demasiado borde quizás - ¿Y tu quien eres?

- Que mala leche tiene – menciono el del suelo después de un bufido.

- Creo que es porque me he reído – menciono Jasper aun sonriente, era muy perceptivo.

- A lo mejor le a molestado que me lanzara a abrazarla – menciono ignorando a su compañero. Estaban actuando como si no estuviera allí. – Pero espera un momento – dijo levantándose y girándose hacia Jasper – si ella esta aquí, - me señalo - Rose no puede estar en este cuarto, porque esta ella.

- Dios, me alegro de que hayas llegado a esa conclusión después de tres horas diciéndote que estoy en el mismo cuarto que Rose… - dijo un sarcástico Jasper.

- A no ser… -fruncí el ceño – Rose, cariño – retrocedí, cuando se dirigió a mí – ¿te has operado para dejar de ser alta, rubia y con los ojos azules?

_Idiota…_

_…A Veces El Silencio Es La Peor Mentira..._  
**Miguel De Unamuno**

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos!!!**_ Bueno este capitulo se lo dedico a Belen Cullen, que aparte de leer rapidisimo, me dejaste flipada, es su santo, felicidades. El capitulo es corto, como todos, pero espero que al menos os guste. Agrdecimientos a:_

khata-cullen

mrsLCullen _(ufff me parece que te he quitao la idea... pero bueno espero que te guste como la desarrollo yo)_

MiitzukoO-chan _(La verdad es que debe asustar un poco que se te lancen asi)_

AliceC.-Whitlock

marata1507

Inmans

Ro16blacK

SabrinaCullenBlack

watchTHEclouds

ishidamon

Skoolld Tribal

Deebbie _(Si los cambio o no, esta por ver, te dejo con la intriga...)_

andrea potter-black

CullenAlice

Andrea C _(Haber, si te paso los capis por el msn para que te los leas antes de publicarlos, lo raro seria que no te sonasen)_

Jan-Cullen-Hale

Belen Cullen

**

* * *

**

Golpes

* * *

**3. Niños Ricos**

Esperé tumbada en la cama impacientemente a que amaneciera. Otra noche prácticamente en vela, con apenas dos horas de sueño. Realmente no sabía que prefería, si dormir y tener esas horribles pesadillas, o no dormir y estar todo el día cansada.

Me levante pesadamente de la cama y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara. Tenía unas ojeras espantosas, como casi siempre, además de que aun me quedaban rastros de la última paliza recibida. Lo maquillé todo, y es que, si había algo en lo que me gastara más dinero del debido, era en eso, en el maquillaje. Aunque solo usara lo justo para cubrir los moretones y las ojeras.

Luego me dirigí a mi armario y cambie mi cómodo pijama por un pantalón negro de deporte y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Hacia frío, pero sabía que dentro de tres minutos estaría quitándome la sudadera en caso de que me la pusiera.

Corrí durante aproximadamente tres horas por el bosque. Siempre lo había para relajarme.

No paré de correr hasta encontrarme frente a la puerta de mi dormitorio, una vez allí la abrí rápido aun con la respiración entrecortada.

No me sorprendí cuando vi a Jasper en el sofá con Emmet viendo la tele, la noche anterior me había dado cuenta de que eran muy buenos amigos. Me di cuenta de que Emmet abrazaba a una rubia despampanante que estaba sentada en su regazo. Su novia, deduje. Y que junto a Jasper estaba sentado otro chico de pelo color bronce y comprensión algo mas delgada.

- Alice – dijo Jasper al verme, yo sin embargo me concentre en recuperar la respiración totalmente - ¿estas bien? – dijo con el ceño fruncido levantándose y acercándose a mi.

- Si - conteste ya recuperada – solo he salido a correr un rato.

- Bueno, mira – dijo colocando una mano en mi espalda y señalándomelos con la mano, su cercanía me produjo un escalofrío, y no estoy segura de si fue por el miedo o por otra cosa, pero supe disimularlo – Este es Edward, somos amigos desde que éramos pequeños – me aclaro, – Y esta es Rosalie, mi hermana gemela y la novia de Emmet, la puedes llamar…

- No me puede llamar Rose – se apresuro ella en tono borde – Solo me pueden llamar Rose mis amigos, y esta claro que una pobre becada nunca será mi amiga.

- Rose… - murmuro Emmet a su lado.

- Un placer conocerte Edward – dije ignorándola.

- Lo mismo digo – me contesto él, con un brillo divertido en su mirada por mi comportamiento.

- Bueno me voy, he quedado con una amiga – dije despidiéndome.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto y me duche para cambiarme rápidamente de ropa. Cuando volví a pasar por la sala, Rosalie no me quitaba la vista de encima, y no era precisamente una mirada amable la que me dedicaba.

- Adiós a todos – dije antes de salir, sin embargo no me dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta cuando una mano me detuvo.

Jasper salio del dormitorio rápidamente y cerro la puerta tras él, quedándonos los dos en el pasillo.

- Alice… - miró para otro lado claramente incomodo, parecía que se le hacia difícil – yo… - tomo aire y luego lo dijo todo de un tirón – siento el comportamiento de mi hermana, ella es así, no se lo tomes en cuenta, no puede remediarlo.

No pude evitarlo, me reí. Pero pare cinco segundos después cuando vi su cara de asombro.

- ¿Qué…? – pregunte un poco asombrada.

- Nada… es solo – dijo mirándome de forma intensa – te conozco desde hace poco… pero… siempre te había visto muy tensa… como a la defensiva y no se verte riéndote… no creí que pudiera llegar a verlo.

- Ah… - no sabia que decir, era demasiado observador.

Por un momento sopese la idea de alejarme de él, pero la destaque rápidamente al verme incapaz de tal cosa, y opte por cambiar de tema.

- Bueno, de todas formas no eres tu quien tiene que disculparse – le sonreí – no se lo voy a tomar en cuenta.

- Vale – dijo confundido, dándose cuenta de mi hazaña.

- Tengo prisa, Bye – dije rápido.

El se volvió al dormitorio y yo me quede unos segundos paralizada en el pasillo, luego me dirigí al dormitorio de Bella. Estuve bastante tiempo llamando a la puerta del dormitorio de Bella, y cuando me abrieron, no fue exactamente lo que me esperaba.

- Hola – dijo apresuradamente una chica castaña de aparentemente mi edad y en ropa interior – Jessica – me tendió la mano y yo la cogí rápidamente.

- Alice – dije en un susurro totalmente atonita.

- Lárgate ya Jessica – dijo un rubio, también en ropa interior, con cara de chulo desde el sofá.

Ella obedeció sin rechistar, parecía bastante tonta. Me quede un rato callada, no estando muy segura de que decir.

- Eh – murmure – ¿Sabes donde esta Bella?- me miro con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿morena, ojos marrones, buenas tetas y un culo de infarto? – dijo como si nada el muy capullo, si no llega a ser porque esa clase de tíos me daban un miedo impresionante, ahora mismo estaría insultándolo.

- Eh… supongo –dije insegura, y el solo me señalo la puerta de la derecha.

Me dirigí rápidamente a ella pero estaba cerrada con pestillo, llame y ella me abrió rápidamente y cerró tras ella.

- ¿Quién es ese? – dije en separando y exagerando cada palabra.

- Mike… - dijo ella con gesto de cansancio – o así le llamaba la tía esa mientras estaban dale que te pego.

Yo la mire rápidamente y me fije en sus ojeras.

- No te han dejado dormir, ¿verdad? – dije conteniéndome la risa.

- Si, tu ríete, no sabes lo mal que lo he pasado.

- Por dios… es el típico niño pijo que consigue todo lo que quiere – dije yo mirando la puerta con asco.

- Pues como se traiga una chica cada noche esto va a ser un trauma – yo solo atiné a reírme – me estoy acordando de cuando escuche por primera vez a mis padres haciendo eso…

- Oh por dios – dije entre risas – Bella, no tengo por que escuchar eso.

_...El Hombre Feliz Es Aquél Que, Siendo Rey O Campesino, Encuentra Paz En Su Hogar...  
**Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe**_

******Rє_v_iєws??**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!!!** Bueno muchisimas gracias por los comentarios, hoy no os puedo agradecer por separado, bueno aqui os dejo el capi mas corto de lo normal, pero seguramente en dos dias o tres como mucho pondre otro. Espero que os guste..._

* * *

**Golpes **

4. Pánico

- Oye… -susurró Bella por cuarta vez – no se a ti, pero a mi no me gusta que me miren mal…

- Bella, no nos pueden echar mientras no hagamos nada malo, y no estamos haciendo nada malo – le repetí para ver si se calmaba, mientras cogía otra camiseta.

- Pero creo que se han dado cuenta de que no vamos a comprar nada – me confesó como si de un secreto se tratase mientras miraba "disimuladamente" a las dependientas de la tienda.

- Bella, llevamos una hora probándonos todo lo que encontramos a nuestro paso y sin comprar nada, si no se hubieran dado cuenta, es que entonces no tienen remedio, se les han muerto las neuronas… si es que alguna vez tuvieron una…

- ¿No crees que deberíamos irnos? – dijo tirando de mi brazo…

- Venga Bella… solo un ratito mas… - rogué poniendo un puchero.

Tres horas después, lo único que habíamos comprado era: un paquete de chicles y dos helados… Habíamos decidido bajar a pasar la mañana a un pueblo cercano al internado y, como a mí me encantaban las tiendas, habíamos acabado en un centro comercial con todo de tiendas de marcas, claro, que el presupuesto no me llegaba ni para comprarme un pintauñas, así que optamos por solo probarnos las cosas, lo cual parecía haber molestado un poco a las dependientas y haber puesto nerviosa a Bella.

Llagamos entre risas a mi dormitorio, recordando cualquier chorrada que hubiera pasado a lo largo de la mañana. Jasper, Edward y Emmett se encontraban ahí. Emmet se encontraba sin camiseta y cargaba un montón, aun en sus perchas, en sus manos. Jasper y Edward se dedicaban a mirar totalmente aburridos.

- Oh, menos mal – suspiró Emmett con alivio – necesito la opinión de unas chicas.

Nosotras asentimos y nos acercamos. Bella se sentó en el sofá al lado de Edward mientras que yo me quedé de pie.

- Bueno Bella, estos son Emmett, - presenté señalándolos a cada uno – Jasper y Edward. – hice una pausa – Y chicos, ella es Bella.

Sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que Edward y Bella se habían quedado mirándose fijamente y de que ella se empezó a sonrojar.

- Oh Bella, ¿tienes fiebre? Estas un poco roja – bromeé aguantándome la risa, pero parece que no se lo tomó muy bien porque acabó lanzándome un cojín a la cabeza.

- ¡Ey! – me quejé.

Yo no tenía la culpa de que fuera divertido meterme con ella.

- Bueno chicas, ¿me vais a ayudar? – se impacientó Emmett.

- Claro – conteste - ¿En que nos necesitas?

- Tiene la famosa primera cita del curso con mi hermana y no sabe que camiseta ponerse – me aclaró Jasper con una sonrisa, se notaba que esta feliz con la relación que había entre Emmett y su hermana, y yo ofrecí mi ayuda encantada, ya que, aunque no me llevara bien con Rosalie, al que iba a ayudar es a Emmett no a ella.

- Y… ¿Adonde vais a ir? – pregunté.

- ¿Eso importa?

- Claro Emmett, seguro que ella te lo ha preguntado antes de irse – dije sonriendo.

- Ahora que lo dices… si me lo ha preguntado – reflexionó él.

- Bueno venga, ¿adonde vais?

- A un restaurante, de por aquí cerca, no es muy elegante, pero Rose siempre va fantástica.

- Yo creo que deberías ir con unos pantalones oscuros y la camiseta plateada – opiné con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado – échate colonia, pero no te pases. Y de zapatos…

- Esos – señaló bella.

- Si esos – secundé.

- Gracias chicas.

Se lanzó darme un abrazo, y por un segundo vi a mi padre en vez de a Emmett, no puede evitarlo retrocedí hacia atrás con pánico y me abrace a mi misma. Tanto el pulso como la respiración se me agitó y las manos empezaron a temblarme. Todos me miraban preocupados, y Emmett asustado.

- Yo… -susurró – no pretendía asustarte – vi como miraba a Jasper preguntándole que hacer.

- Eh… yo… - sollocé, ¿Es que nunca iba a superar esto? – yo… lo siento… solo…

- Ey – susurro Jasper acercándose despacio – no pasa nada ¿vale? – dijo poniendo las manos en mis hombros y extrañamente me relajé.

Lentamente me envolvió entre sus brazos, y yo le correspondí al abrazo enterrando mi cara en su pecho. Jasper era diferente, en vez de asustarme, me tranquilizaba, en vez de sentirme indefensa en su compañía, me sentía protegida, en vez de querer alejarme de él, quería tenerlo cuanto más cerca fuera posible…

…_No Hay Más Invierno Que La Soledad...  
**Pedro Salinas**_

**_Rєviєws??_**

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos!!**_Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado, y a todos los que han gastado un poco de su tiempo en leer esto. Puse precisamente la escena de las compras para no perder esa gran caracteristica de Alice, que es su obsesion por las tiendas, y debo admitir que yo he hecho eso muchisimas veces. Bueno espero que os guste..._

**

* * *

**

Golpes

* * *

**5. Cambios**

Abrí los ojos confusa, tardé varios segundos en acostumbrarme a la penumbra y darme cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación. Seguramente me habría quedado dormida en el regazo de Jasper. Me sonrojé al máximo. Salí silenciosamente de mi cuarto rezando porque no hubiera nadie en la sala. Según parece mis ruegos no fueron escuchados ya que Emmett estaba en la salita tumbado en el sofá mirando la tele.

- Hola – hablo suavemente, se notaba que tenía miedo de asustarme.

- Siento lo de anoche… me asusto fácilmente – me excusé yo.

- No pasa nada, siento haberte asustado – guardo un silencio durante un rato – Parece que estabas muy cansada, has dormido toda la noche y parte de la tarde de ayer… Jasper te llevó a la habitación cuando te quedaste dormida, Bella también se fue.

- Bueno… tampoco esperaba que se quedara toda la noche… -bromeé, pero él se quedó en silencio.

- Espero que no te moleste – dijo de golpe – pero me he cambiado de habitación para poder estar con Rose.

- Oh, no importa, lo comprendo es tu novia – murmure tranquilizándolo, sin embargo estaba totalmente asustada al no saber a que persona tendría que enfrentarme ahora – Pero… ¿Quién será…?

- Jasper – dijo rápidamente, y me di cuenta como una sonrisa pícara surgió en su boca – Se ofreció rápidamente a ser tu compañero… e de admitir que es un comportamiento un tanto extraño por su parte, pero ya me imagino porque lo ha hecho.

Emmet se empezó a reír de su propio chiste privado.

- Bueno ya cambiamos las cosas de sitio ayer por la mañana, solo me he quedado a decirte – me aclaró – Ahora tengo que irme, hay que aprovechar los últimos días libres antes de que empiece el curso, he quedado con los chicos en dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

- Vale… que te diviertas – le sonreí mientras se iba.

Me senté en el sofá y fui pasando de canal en canal, sin fijarme realmente en lo que estaba viendo, al final me detuve en una película cutre que estaban echando, no tuve que ver mucho para saberme el argumento, un tío había engañado a su esposa con su mejor amigo y ella decide vengarse… típico. Pasé así toda la mañana, solo paré a comer algo que había en una nevera que Emmett o Jasper, no estaba muy segura, tenía allí, esperaba que no le importase.

Apagué la tele cuando unos golpes en la puerta me dieron la excusa. Esperaba que fuera Bella, por eso me sorprendí bastante cuando vi a Rosalie con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Está-está Jasper? – sollozó.

Admito que me había tratado mal, pero yo no solía ser una persona rencorosa. Miré desde la puerta el cuarto que antes era de Emmett y ahora, supongo, es de Jasper.

- Lo siento, Rosalie, no está, Emmett me habló de una salida, supongo que estarán juntos. – le dije suavemente – si quieres puedes esperarle en su habitación.

- No-no, no hace falta – habló rápidamente, y se giró para irse.

Me estúpido corazón actuó antes que mi cabeza, diciéndome que no la podía dejar marchar así, y la retuve por el brazo.

- Espera Rosalie, puede-puede – y como suele ocurrir en estas situaciones, no sabía que decir – puede que no seamos muy amigas… pero… si necesitas hablar.

Ella me miró a los ojos y me di cuenta de que estaban rojos e hinchados. Y después de unos segundos se lanzó a abrazarme y a llorar en mi cuello. Yo la conduje hasta el sofá, cerrando la puerta de por medio. Esperé pacientemente a que se relajara y una vez lo hizo se separo de mí y se limpió un poco las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta que llevaba.

- ¿Fue algo mal en tu cita con Emmett? – pregunté, pensando que esa podría ser la razón de su estado.

- No… es que –sollozó – Iba ha-hacía el dormitorio de Tanya, la que… hasta hace un momento era mi mejor amiga, y-y la oí hablando con las demás… me estaban criticando – se le entrecortaba la voz al hablar y de vez en cuando se le escapaba algún sollozó – Yo les planté cara, y ellas… no lo negaron… es mas, me-me dijeron… que… solo estaban conmigo porque… porque, como soy la hija del director…

- Venga… no merecen la pena… - la consolé.

- Pero es que… yo te traté a ti igual… yo de verdad que lo siento… no-no se…yo

- No importa… - la perdoné - ¿Qué te parece si mañana vienes conmigo y con Bella a dar una vuelta?

- Me encantaría… - dijo ya sin lagrimas y con una sonrisa - ¿Amigas?

- Amigas.

- Bueno tengo que irme… Emmett estará a punto de llegar, se pondrá muy feliz cuando sepa que somos amigas.

Después de eso me tumbé en mi cama a leer un libro. Me alegraba bastante poder llevarme bien con Rosalie, porque quería llevarme bien con Emmett, Jasper y Edward, y sabía que Rosalie era una persona importante para ellos, al menos para los dos primeros… Paré de leer en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo sin leer, mi mente divagaba muy lejos de lo que esas líneas narraban.

Pensaba en mi reacción de ayer. Estúpida, pero comprensible.

Oí como la puerta del dormitorio se abría un poco antes de la media tarde. Esperé en mi dormitorio totalmente en silencio, entre asustada y emocionada, a que Jasper entrara, sabía que iba a venir a hablar, seguramente querría una explicación de lo de ayer o puede…

Unos golpes en la puerta me avisaron de su llegada. Respire hondo, metalizándome para la conversación que tendría a continuación.

- Puedes pasar – hablé lo suficientemente alto.

El abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de el, manteniendo la vista en el suelo. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo se pasó así, completamente en silencio. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que hubiera preferido que fuera mas tiempo, ya que, cuando me miró a los ojos, no estuve segura de si podría ocultarle la verdad…

- Tenemos que hablar …

_...A veces podemos aprender más de los errores de una persona que de sus virtudes..._

**_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow_**

****

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos!!**_Muchas gracias por los comentarios, dentro de poco llegaré a los 100!!, Este capitulo se lo dedico a , por entretenerme a las cuatro de la mañana. La cancion que sale es Violet Hill de ColdPlay. Bueno espero que os guste..._

_

* * *

_

**Golpes**

_

* * *

_

**6. Violet Hill**

Aquellas simples tres palabras aun hacían eco en mi cabeza, mientras el silencio nos volvía a envolver, esta vez mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Sabía que estaba pensando en como empezar, que tenía miedo de asustarme.

_Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops I remember  
There was snow  
White snow_

- Jasper… yo… lo siento, no se que me paso – hablé rápidamente mientras mis ojos se humedecían y empezaba a sollozar.

- A esto me refiero… ¿Por qué te disculpas? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama a mi lado – No has hecho nada malo… Es mas… seguramente es a ti a quien le han hecho algo malo…

- ¡No! – solté en un grito ahogado…

- Actúas como un conejito asustado que acaba de salir de una oscura madriguera… - siguió hablando tranquilo, mientras sus ojos me miraban con preocupación.

- ¡No!

- Alice… por favor…

Su mano acarició mi mejilla mientras me miraba intensamente.

_Clearly I remember  
From the windows they were watching  
While we froze down below_

- Yo solo quiero protegerte… -susurró

- No necesito protección – mentí.

- Y entonces… ¿Por qué lloras?

Aparté su mano bruscamente y me levante de la cama, quedando ella entre nosotros.

_When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low_

- ¡Tú no sabes nada! – le grité enfurecida.

- Porque tú no me lo cuentas – habló también enfadado.

- ¡Y, ¿Por qué tendría que contártelo?!

- ¡Solo intento ayudarte! – le dio la vuelta a la cama e intento acercarse mas a mí.

- No quiero que me ayudes… - sollocé

- Tu boca dice una cosa, pero tus ojos otra…

- No puede ser que me conozcas tanto como para decir eso –respondí mordazmente – Eres un estúpido engreído…

Lo empuje con fuerza, pero ni siquiera fue suficiente para moverlo del lugar, e intente irme, pero el me retuvo por un brazo. Empecé a forcejear, intentando huir, pero el me lo impedía. Abrí finalmente los ojos, cuando sentí mi cuerpo chocar con la pared, quedando encerrada entre Jasper y la pared…Y raramente…no estaba asustada por lo que normalmente me solía asustar.

_If you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

Nos mirábamos a los ojos fijamente, intentando ver el alma del otro. Vi como se acercaba lentamente a mí. Y finalmente ocurrió… me besó. Me beso, transmitiéndome todo el cariño y el amor que yo añoraba.

_Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog  
Became God_

Se separó de mi después de unos instantes.

- Yo… - susurró él – lo siento…

- ¿lo sientes…? –dije totalmente destruida.

- Yo… no quería…

No pude aguantarlo, salí corriendo de allí, mientras mi mente me gritaba una y otra vez lo estúpida que era. Corrí por los pasillos, corrí por la plaza y seguí corriendo hasta internarme en el bosque… Y cuando ya no pude mas, me dejé caer sentada al suelo, apoyando mi espalda en un árbol, y lloré… Lloré como la estúpida que era…

_Priests clutched onto bibles  
And went out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft_

No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero me asusté un poco cuando oí unas pisadas que se acercaban. Segundos después vi como Rosalie se agachaba frente a mí, mirándome con ojos tristes.

_Bury me in honor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground  
A love back home unfolds_

- Alice… -susurro para después lanzarse a abrazarme.

- Yo-yo… soy una estúpida Rosalie… - tartamudeé en sollozos.

- No – dijo rotundamente – Mi hermano es el estúpido.

_If you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

_(Guitar Solo)_

Ella sacó una toallita mojada del bolso y empezó a limpiarme los ojos, mientras me decía que no llorara. De golpe se calló y se quedó quieta mirando mi cara. Mierda, no había pensado que aún tenía la señal del ultimo golpe.

_I don't want to be a soldier  
With the captain of some sinking ship  
With snow, far below_

- Jasper tenia razón… - murmuro escandalizada mientras me miraba fijamente.

- No se lo digas – supliqué.

- Solo queremos ayudarte…

- Rosalie… por favor… quiero empezar desde cero aquí…

_So if you love me  
Why'd you let me go?_

Ella pareció entenderme… por lo que asintió con la cabeza.

- Pero… si estas en problemas… háznoslo saber… por favor – me pidió ella ahora a mi.

- Rosalie… yo…

- Eres importante para él… - susurró mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

_I took my love down to violet hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time she was silent still_

- ¿Tu crees…? – Pregunté esperanzada.

- No había visto esa mirada desde hace tiempo…

_So if you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

_If you love me,  
Won't you let me know?_

_...La sinceridad debe ser temida por su compuesto de justicia y amor a la verdad..._

**_Abercrombie_**

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos!!! **_Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, a partir de ahora no voy a poder continuarlo tan seguido ya que he empezado las clases y tengo que esforzarme un poquito... De todas formas, intentare publicar un capi todas las semanas. Espero que os guste..._

****

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

**7. Pesadillas**

Me alejé un paso de la mochila y la miré fijamente llevándome un dedo a la boca, como evaluándola, era una mochila negra, con unas letras en fucsia, bastante sencilla para que mentir. Suspire y, sin poder evitarlo, me puse por tercera vez a revisar que todo estuviera dentro mientras miraba de reojo el horario que me habían dado el día que llegué.

Habían pasado cuatro días y mañana era el primer día y yo estaba más que nerviosa, no debía fracasar o mas bien, no debía hacerlo. El día anterior había acordado con Rose y Bella vernos en la puerta del dormitorio de esta última, ya que ahora su dormitorio estaba al lado del de Rosalie con Edward, que casualidad, porque se había cambiado para que Jessica y Mike tuvieran mas intimidad, para dirigirnos juntas a la primera clase, mas que nada, porque Bella y yo no teníamos ni idea de donde estaba la clase y aprovechando que íbamos a todas la clases juntas con Edward, Emmett y Jasper, excepto a la optativa, que yo me había elegido plástica, Edward y Jasper música, y Emmett y Rose deporte para estar mas en forma en baloncesto y con las animadoras respectivamente ya que las practicas eran dentro de un mes y les venia bien durante el curso.

Terminé de revisarlo y me volví a alejar un paso. Era muy conciente de que Jasper me miraba divertido desde el marco de la puerta desde hace un buen rato.

Mi relación con él desde la pelea había cambiado mucho. Nos dedicábamos a molestar al otro, aunque siempre se notaba cierto cariño por debajo, como dos hermanos, él el mayor y yo la pequeña, sin embargo yo era incapaz de verlo como un hermano. Y sabía que a la larga este tipo de relación que teníamos, completamente de "hermanos", iba a pasarme factura gravemente.

Lo que aquel día pasó se dejó totalmente en el olvido, aunque notaba de vez en cuando como Emmett pensaba si abrazarme o no o como Jasper y Rose me miraban de reojo algunas veces, sin embargo esos gestos fueron desaparecido lentamente según yo iba dejando mi comportamiento asustadizo. Me di cuenta, por los comentarios que hizo Rose aquel día que me encontró en bosque, el cual me quedé a dormir con ella en su dormitorio, que lo que ellos sospechaban no se acercaba a la verdad, creían que un día alguien o un grupo, me había pegado una paliza en la calle o algo parecido, lo cual en parte me dejaba mas tranquila.

Escuché una carcajada cuando me volví a acercar.

- Te vas a quedar encerrada en la mochila como sigas así – dijo entre risas.

- Oh… que alivió para ti ¿no? – le contesté de broma girándome y poniendo las manos en la cintura.

- Por supuesto que no – dijo en un tono demasiado dulce para sonar sincero - ¿A quien me dedicaría a molestar yo entonces? – bromeo y luego su rostro se volvió sereno – Relájate ¿vale? Mañana es el primer día nunca nos piden nada especial, además, dudo que te falte algo.

- Vale – respire hondo.

- Anda, acuéstate ya y duérmete.

Me guió hasta la cama con una mano en la espalda y una vez tumbada me arropó y depositó un beso en mi frente para luego reírse de mi sonrojo. No pude evitar entristecerme en cuanto salió… había sido un comportamiento tan cariñoso, sin embargo no era el tipo de cariño que yo quería de él…

Lentamente mi mente se fue nublando hasta que me quedé durmiendo.

_Como todos los días, Sindy, mi profesora, me acercó a casa, ya que vivía cerca y mi madre **no podía** ir a recogerme, me abrió la puerta con la llave de debajo de la maceta que había a la entrada y me dijo que hoy ella no podía acompañarme a dentro porque tenía prisa, yo le sonreí y entré tranquila._

_El escenario era borroso sin embargo recordaba aquel día demasiado bien como para olvidarme de algún detalle. _

_Entre despacio y busqué a mi madre, la cual, extrañamente no estaba en el salón, no grité como hacían muchos niños de mi clase cuando llegaban a clase, permanecí en silencio buscándola, a mi madre no le gustaban mis gritos. Subí al segundo piso y entré en su habitación, al ver la luz del cuarto de baño encendida me acerqué rápidamente con una sonrisa._

_Ella estaba allí, si, pero no del modo que una hija debe encontrar a su madre al llegar del colegio._

_- Mama…_

_Estaba allí, sentada dentro de la bañera, aun con ropa, bañada en un agua con su propia sangre mezclada que aún seguía cayendo de su muñeca izquierda, mientras el brazo derecho quedaba fuera de la bañera y la sangre de su muñeca hacia un charco que yo misma pisaba, se la veía extrañamente feliz, como alguien que había encontrado la salvación en la muerte…_

_Yo permanecí allí de pie observándola sin parpadear durante horas. Mi mente no pensaba, mis sentidos estaban completamente nublados para otra cosa que no fuera esa escena y me quedé quieta, llorando, mas por la sequedad de los ojos al no parpadear que por su muerta, ya que no comprendía lo que pasaba, o mas bien no quería comprenderlo…_

_Mi padre llegó horas después y al encontrarnos no actuó igual que yo._

_Buscó rápidamente su teléfono móvil en sus bolsillos para marcar un número apresuradamente y luego hablar nervioso._

_Cuando colgó, lo ignore mientras me gritaba, me insultaba e incluso me **culpaba** por todo, mientras, no pudo evitar, ir corriendo a abrazar a su esposa._

_**Ella había encontrado la salvación y yo el infierno…**_

_El escenario cambió de golpe y con ello mi cuerpo, que paso de ser el de una niña de nueve años a uno de trece._

_Vi a mi padre frente a mí, con esa mirada de puro aborrecimiento que siempre que podía me dirigía. Retrocedí y él me soltó un puñetazo. Mis ojos se humedecieron y el temblor en mi cuerpo se hizo mas obvio en cuanto mis manos tocaron el suelo parando la caída que había provocado su puño. Me levantó bruscamente por el hombro y me estrelló mi espalda contra la pared._

Me desperté sobresaltada, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Me levante y me dirigí al baño a lavarme la cara… otro día mas que empezaba con el final de una pesadilla. Luego me dirigí al salón del dormitorio abrazándome a mi misma, y me tiré en el sofá.

Me quedé mirando la tele apagada mientras mi mente se mantenía en blanco pero aún así sin dormirme.

Ni siquiera escuche el ruido de la puerta abrirse y no me di cuenta de que merodeaba por el salón hasta que se agachó frente a mí.

- ¿Una pesadilla? – preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

- Si…

No me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que él acarició mi mejilla limpiándome las lágrimas.

- Vamos a dormir anda… - dijo mientras me toma en brazos.

Incluso el se extrañó de que no protestara, permanecí quieta juntándome cuando mas podía a él. Me tumbó en su cama de lado y luego se tumbó él, tapándonos con una manta y abrazándome por la espalda y evitando, de manera inconsciente, que los recuerdos asaltaran mi subconsciente. Y en ese momento supe, que fuera como fuera, con su ayuda o sin ella, dejaría completamente el pasado atrás…

_… Encontraremos Un Camino, Y Si No, Lo Crearemos…  
**Aníbal Barca**_

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Hola a todos!!!** Siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero esque estaba de un humor penoso y cuando por fin me libré de él empezaron los examenes... _

_Muchas gracias a todos por los review, dentro de poco llegaremos a los 150, bien!!! Quiero decir, para aquellos que me lo mencionaron en sus reviews que no tengo intenciones de abandonar este fic._

_Espero que os guste ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Golpes **

* * *

**8. Primer día**

_Me desperté por el ruido de un despertador, hacía tanto tiempo que no había necesitado uno que se me había olvidado el ruido que producía. Me levanté de golpe al notar que no era mi cuarto, ni mi cama, ni mi despertador…_

_- Hablas en sueños ¿lo sabías? – dijo un Jasper con el ceño fruncido y bastante molesto que me miraba desde la puerta ya vestido._

_- Lo siento… - murmuré avergonzada, no recordaba haber soñado nada en aquel trozo de la noche y por una vez no estaba segura de si eso debía dejarme aliviada._

_- Deberías vestirte, se hace tarde – esa fue su forma de despedida en la mañana…_

Me encontraba en la tercera hora de clase, después de esta me tocaba un rato de tiempo libre para salir a almorzar, casi todas las materias las daba en la misma clase, solo tenia que moverme para biología que me tocaba en el laboratorio, gimnasia y plástica…

Me había sentado con Bella en clase, mientras que, Emmett y Rose estaban delante nuestro y Jasper y Edward detrás.

Tener a Jasper detrás no era precisamente relajante y tampoco me ayudaba a concentrarme en las presentaciones de los profesores. Su comportamiento en esta mañana me había sorprendido más allá del hecho de despertarme en su cama. Recordaba perfectamente la noche anterior, y no entendía el por qué si encontraba tan sumamente molesto y distante, sobre todo distante, esta mañana.

Me di cuenta de que la presentación del profesor estaba apunto de terminar, así que decidí centrarme en otras cosas, que en estos momentos, eran mucho mas interesantes…

- … bueno ahora os dejare el resto de la clase como tiempo libre… podéis hablar con los compañeros – dijo el profesor de Historia para después ponerse a leer el periódico.

Fue un movimiento inmediato y sincronizado, Rose y yo nos giramos totalmente interesadas hacía Bella, la cual al vernos, parecía bastante asustada, eso hizo que Emmett se riera enérgicamente para después levantarse y irse a la mesa de los chicos.

- ¡Cuenta! – gritamos Rose y yo en cuanto Emmett desapareció.

- No se de que me estáis hablando – murmuro Bella avergonzada poniéndose roja al instante.

- Cuéntanos – rogué alargando la palabra mientras le hacía un puchero.

- Me gusta... – susurro adquiriendo en su cara una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

- Eso es fantástico – dijo en un grito ahogado Rosalie mientras yo solo sonreía.

- Pero es que no os dais cuenta –murmuro ahora con una mirada de dolor – Él es guapo, simpático, amable, inteligente, todo lo que una chica puede desear… - suspiro y apartó la mirada hacia la pared, a lo que yo fruncí el ceño – y yo… yo soy… solo yo.

- Y tu eres muy especial – le aseguro Rose.

- No, yo… no soy nada comparada con él.

Me levanté brusca y torpemente de mi silla, dejándome, tanto a mis compañeras sorprendidas, por mi impulso.

- Voy al baño – me excuse rápidamente.

El profesor me dio permiso sin mirarme gracias al hecho de que no estábamos haciendo nada. Anduve apresurada por los pasillos, ya que, de golpe me había entrado esa sensación de falta de aire que tanto me agobiaba. Finalmente di a parar a la azotea. Y empecé a coger aire como si llevará demasiado tiempo sin hacerlo, me dejé caer sentada en el suelo apoyando mi espalda en la pared de al lado de la puerta. Había sido una reacción totalmente estúpida e irracional. No podía permitir que cada estúpido comentario me inquietara, ni que cada mínimo movimiento masculino me hiciera temblar.

"No te das cuenta Alice… ellos son felices, ellos tienen a alguien que los quiere, ellos son alguien y tú… tu solo eres tú, tú no eres nada…" sonó el eco de las palabras envenenadas de mi padre en mi cabeza.

- Hey, cariño

Sentí como ponían una mano en mi hombro y abrí los ojos para ver a una mujer acuclillada frente a mí, que ha primera vista había confundido con Rosalie, sin embargo tenia el rostro mas maduro y sus ojos eran algo mas oscuros.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó unos segundos después.

Yo solo atiné a asentir varias veces con la cabeza de una manera rápida. Ella se incorporó rápidamente y me tendió la mano par ayudarme a levantarme.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Alice… - susurre yo mientras me limpiaba la cara con un pañuelo que ella misma me había ofrecido.

- Yo soy Catherine

- Encantada – le sonreí amablemente.

- ¿No crees que habrá por ahí unos amigos preocupados por ti? Ya es hora del tiempo libre.

- Oh, si, ¡Adiós! – me apresuré hacía la puerta pero una vez abierta me giré hacia Catherine – eh… esto…

- No te preocupes, esto quedará entre nosotras, ¿vale cariño?

Me gusto esa acogedora calidez que desprendía, por lo que solo le sonreí y salí en dirección a la clase. Vi como Jasper, Edward y Bella estaban en la puerta.

- Lo siento – musité al acercarme.

Edward me sonrió tranquilizadoramente dejando algo deslumbrada a Bella, sin embargo Jasper solo resopló y se giró en dirección al patio sin dirigirme más que una mirada de desaprobación. Segundos después me puse a caminar con la cabeza gacha junto a Bella y Edward, un par de metros por detrás de Jasper. Los cuatro estábamos en silencio.

- No estabas en el baño… - musitó Bella después de unos segundos, yo permanecí con la cabeza gacha.

- Ya… necesitaba tomar el aire… - le conteste empezando a sentirme culpable.

Estábamos a punto de salir a la plaza centrar, donde se suponía que nos estarían esperando Emmett y Rosalie cuando Jasper se detuvo.

- Yo no voy a salir – dijo con voz seria y solemne – tengo cosas que hacer.

Dicho eso se giró en dirección contraria a la que íbamos… y yo, instantes después, corrí tras él.

_This is going to take a long time… _

_Can´t take no more_

_Wonder if you´ll understand_

_It´s just the touch of your hans_

_Behind a closed door_

_**Vince Clarke**_

_(Traduccion: Esto nos llevará mucho tiempo_

_No puedo soportarlo mas_

_Espero que entiendas_

_Que no es mas que el tacto de tu mano_

_tras una puerta cerrada)_

****

**Rє_v_iєws??**

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hola a todos!!!** Aquí os traigo el regalo por mi retraso, espero que os guste ^^ _

* * *

**Golpes **

* * *

**9. ****Cambios Irracionales**

- ¡Jasper! ¡Jasper, espera! – grité corriendo en cuanto lo vi al final del pasillo.

Sin embargo, el no paró. No corría, solo andaba, solo… me ignoraba.

- Jasper – me paré totalmente sorprendida de que me tratara así.

Segundos después reaccioné y volví a correr tras él hasta alcanzarlo y detenerlo del brazo. Lo arrastre, o mas bien se dejó arrastrar, hasta el aula de clases vacía mas próxima.

- ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – pregunté encolerizada.

- ¿Qué que me pasa? – contestó como si no tuviera ni idea de que le estaba hablando y mi simple presencia le molestara en sumo grado.

- Sí, ¿Qué te pasa? – ataqué de nuevo ignorando su tono.

- No se, dime tu, ¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo? – dijo demasiado borde.

- No se, quizás porque te estás comportando como un autentico gilipollas – le grité remarcando la palabra "Quizás".

- Quizás soy un gilipollas.

- Pues quizás si.

Salí del aula totalmente iracunda dando un gran portazo.

Desde aquel día mi relación con Jasper cambió de manera considerable. Se convirtió en una ignorancia recíproca. Ni hablábamos, ni nos saludábamos, ni nos mirábamos, o por lo menos yo no lo hacía… mientras supiera que el se podía percatar. Sin embargo, de vez en cuando había un cambio en nuestra rutina y acabábamos peleándonos. Y eso era sin duda, lo peor… Ya no eran peleas en las que se molestaba al otro para divertirse como hermanos, no, ahora eran peleas en las que se hería al otro para intentar causarle con tus palabras mas daño del que el otro te causaba a ti.

Nuestros amigos se habian dado cuenta enseguida de este cambio entre los dos pero decidieron no intervenir, yo, les había contado a Rose y a Bella todo lo que había pasado, o por lo menos de lo que yo estaba enterada que había pasado. Ni Rose ni Bella entendieron el comportamiento de Jasper, y yo, sinceramente, no estaba segura de querer entenderlo, ellas aceptaron e incluso me ayudaron, sin llegar a darle la espalda a él, cuando les dije que queria pasar el menor tiempo posible con él.

Eso causó que no nos viéramos en los tiempos libres, yo preferí ir a la azotea, era pacifica, solitaria y con unas vistas impresionantes.

A veces coincidía allí con Catherine, quien prácticamente se había convertido en una madre-amiga para mí, le contaba un monton de cosas sobre mí, y ella siempre sabía que consejo darme, ella con frecuencia hablaba de sus hijos. Sin embargo, nunca había hablado de ella con los demás, no porque me avergonzara de ella o algo por el estilo, simplemente el tema no había salido…

Los días fueron pasando y se convirtieron en semanas y luego en meses, los exámenes llegaron y se fueron, mi nota media se mantuvo en el nueve con ocho por mucho que yo intentara subirla para alcanzar a Jasper.

Mis pesadillas me volvieron a atormentar todas y cada una de las noches, y yo había aprovechado ese insomnio para salir a correr temprano antes de entrar a clase, o para estudiar mas antes de dormir. Sabía que Jasper se había percatado de todo esto y que había sido el probablemente el que se lo contó a Rosalie.

_- Alice… - murmuro una tarde que estábamos las dos asolas en mi cuarto estudiando sobre mi cama._

_Yo solo levanté la mirada para ver como la suya me miraba con preocupación, aparte los libros que tenía encima y la miré con confusión._

_- ¿Qué… - titubeé – que pasa? – pregunté finalmente._

_Ella agacho la cabeza, ocultando su cara con el pelo._

_- ¿Consigues dormir por las noches? – soltó de golpe._

_- Si… algo – fruncí el ceño mirándola fijamente. – Ha sido Jasper ¿verdad?_

_Levantó la vista despacio y luego asintió con la cabeza. Yo me levanté de la cama y salí bruscamente de mi habitación. Yo ya sabía que el se encontraba en el salón junto con Edward y Emmett. Me acerqué furiosa al sofá hasta colocarme delante de él, nos quedamos mirándonos, yo enfadada y él con una mueca de molestia. Sentí como Rose salía de la habitación con su libro en sus manos, las cuales le temblaban un poco._

_- No me dejas ver la tele – me soltó de golpe el idiota que tenía delante, los demás permanecieron en silencio._

_- ¿Por qué te metes en mi vida? – le solté entres dientes visiblemente enfadada._

_- ¿Por qué me iba a meter yo en la vida de alguien como tú? – se rió de mí._

_- Pues parece que te interesas mucho por la vida de alguien como yo, si no… ¿Por qué estarías pendiente de si duermo o no?_

_Él se removió visiblemente en el sofá._

_- Parece que te diste demasiados golpes en la cabeza – dijo con un claro doble sentido – o te dieron…_

_- Vete a la mierda_

_Dije y cogí mi reproductor de música y salí del dormitorio rápidamente._

_- ¡Me voy a correr! – dije antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, lo ultimo que oí mientras corría era la voz de Rose._

_- ¡Eres un completo idiota!_

No sabía que había echo que nuestra relación se estropeara tanto… Extrañaba esa relación de hermanos que teníamos con anterioridad, la extrañaba profundamente.

Y hoy como todas las noches el sueño me acogió repleto de pesadillas mientras la lluvia golpeaba contra mi ventana…

_Guerra es la ciencia de la destrucción._

_**John Abbott**_

******Rє_v_iєws??**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!!!**_ Siento haber tardado tanto tiempo en publicar el capi, pero esque se fue la luz en mi casa durante unos dias, y el agua caliente... Bueno muchas gracias a todos por vuestros reviews (haber si llegamos a los 200) de verdad que los aprecio mucho, al igual que a vosotros , y hoy, un dia despues del día internacional del Amor y la amistad, le quiero dedicar este capi a todas y todos mis amigos... porque os quiero un montón, y no sabría que hacer sin vosotros... _

_Espero que os guste, y que hayais pasado un muy feliz San Valentin, yo, tengo que seguir estudiando, por desgracia, mi examen de sociales..._

**

* * *

**

Golpes

* * *

**10. Bocetos Sentimentales I**

- Así que… te gusta es chico – dedujo Catherine después de un rato.

- ¿Qué? No, no, no es eso, es solo que…

Me quedé callada mirando el bosque que se abría ante nosotras dos. Estaba en otro de esos tiempos libres que pasaba con Catherine. Hacía días que le iba contando lo que me pasaba con Jasper y ella siempre me aconsejaba.

- Es solo que… -volví a quedarme en silencio y ellas suspiro.

- Alice… se que sientes algo por ese chico, y parece ser algo muy fuerte – dijo seriamente – Ni siquiera yo entiendo, por lo que me has contado, ese cambio drástico en este ultimo par de meses, creo que deberías preguntarle que ha pasado – finalizó mirándome tiernamente.

- Es que… no quiero ser yo quien valla a pedir disculpas, no he sido yo quien se ha portado desde el principio como un gilipollas

- Lo se, lo se – me cortó – y no quiero que te disculpes, solo pregúntale un por qué cuando estés lista y cuando lo obtengas y os expliquéis los dos, si él quiere hacer las paces, que querrá, entonces… hazlo sufrir – me contestó con una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Es eso lo que te enseñan cuando estudias psicología? – dije frunciendo ceño con una sonrisa.

- Sí, era la clase que venía después de la de "Cómo sacar pasta a un cliente solo por fingir escucharlo" – bromeó a lo que las dos acabamos riendo.

Después nos quedamos en silencio admirando el paisaje, las dos disfrutábamos mucho simplemente de la compañía de la otra.

- Falta menos de un mes para las vacaciones de Navidad – habló suavemente mientras miraba al vació.

- Lo se.

- ¿Iras a casa? – preguntó mirándome de reojo.

- No hay nadie que me quiera allí… ¿Por qué debería ir?

Catherine no estaba enterada del problema en concreto, solo sabía que había uno.

- Realmente prefiero que no vallas… - susurró – tengo ligeras sospechas sobre tu problema allí.

- ¿Y tú? – pregunté cambiando rápidamente la dirección de la conversación – Supongo que celebraras la navidad con tu familia…

- Si… aunque no creo que haya buen ambiente… - la miré en señal de que la escuchaba – Mi marido es demasiado serio y se enfada con facilidad… tubo una gran bronca con mi hijo mayor antes de que empezará el curso y el ambiente será algo tenso… mi hija mayor se puso de parte de su hermano y la menor, no entendía nada y se asustó mucho por los gritos de su padre – dijo triste.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene la menor? – pregunté curiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué como me he negado a darte datos de los mellizos vas a por mi pequeñaza? – rió

- ¿Eso significa que también viene al internado y que te niegas a darme los datos por si no te digo alguna información que tengo sobre ella?

- No, tiene seis años, va a un colegio en el pueblo, viene aquí a pasar muchas tardes, pero normalmente se queda en el pueblo con mi hermana… - mencionó con nostalgia.

- Quieres mucho a tus hijos – afirmé.

- Sí… son lo más valioso que tengo…

La próxima clase fue literatura, en este trimestre no habíamos centrado por completo en Shakespeare, y a mi, aunque me gustara la lectura, no me apasionaba como a la personita que tenía al lado. Bella miraba a la profesora de literatura como un niño de tres años miraría a superman, la idolatraba. Resultaba, que un día que Bella se le acercó a hablar con ella sobre un trabajo y al final resultó que les gustaban los mismos libros. En resumen… que Bella era la enchufada de la profe.

Después de aquella clase tocaba la optativa así que me despedí rápidamente de todos para irme al aula de plástica. Esta última semana había dedicado estas clases a terminar un dibujo a acurelas de una zona del bosque que me había gustado mucho, el día anterior lo había terminado.

No tenía ni idea de que trabajo hacer ahora. La clase de plástica era muy relajada, éramos apenas doce y cada uno elegía lo que quería dibujar y una vez elegido el profesor le daba trucos y le enseñaba formas de dibujarlo, algunos también hacían esculturas. Me quedé minutos mirando el papel, totalmente paralizada, en mi propio mundo. Era en uno de esos momentos en los que piensas Muévete pero no te mueves. La voz cercana del profesor me sacó de la ensoñación.

- ¿No sabes que dibujar? – preguntó suavemente apoyado en mi mesa.

- Eh, no… la verdad es que no. – admití.

- ¿Por qué no pintas a alguien…? Deberías practicar con el carboncillo todo lo de las sombras y luces, y se que no te apetece pintar los típicos dibujos de bodegones y esas cosas, déjate llevar y solo pinta, a lo mejor te sorprendes. – me sonrió, para segundos después dejarme de nuevo con mis pensamientos.

No pude dibujar más que el boceto de un rostro… que horas más tarde borré estando ya en mi cuarto. Tuve que dejar de intentarlo cuando se hicieron las cinco y media. Como era viernes, Bella, Rosalie y yo habíamos decidido salir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, y yo, tenia que estar lista en media hora…

- ¿Y no comprasteis nada? – preguntó Rose entre risas un par de horas mas tarde mientras dábamos vueltas por el centro comercial comiéndonos un helado.

- Nada de nada, no veas que vergüenza pasé – dijo una sonrojada Bella que le estaba contando lo que había pasado tiempo atrás en este mismo centro comercial.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – solté yo, para luego añadir mas bajito – compramos un paquete de chicles…

Aquello fue la gota que colmo el vaso, Rose empezó a reír como una desquiciada. Bella soltaba risitas nerviosas mientras miraba a todo el mundo que nos miraba y yo me había quedado mirando un escaparate como si nada.

- ¿Cómo estás duendecillo? – me preguntó sonriente Edward a mi espalda, yo me giré sorprendida.

Pude ver a Jasper un poco mas atrás hablando tranquilamente con Bella, mientras que Emmett y Rose se besaban pasionalmente bajo la atenta mirada de chicos y chicas que habían quedado hechizados con su belleza y que ahora estaban enfadados y desilusionados al ver sus nulas oportunidades.

- ¡Edward! – lo saludé sonriente.

- ¿Qué os parece veniros las tres a cenar con nosotros? – dijo con una sonrisa amable – Invitamos nosotros.

- ¿No deberías estar invitando a Bella en vez de a mí? – bromeé.

- Eh… - se sonrojo de golpe agachando la cabeza, luciendo graciosamente nervioso – no se de que me hablas…

- Si, claro – dije sarcástica – anda vamos, que tienes que invitarme a cenar – me reí.

_...Tómate tiempo en escoger un amigo, pero sé más lento aún en cambiarlo..._

**Benjamin Franklin**

******Rє_v_iєws??**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!! **Valeeee, no tengo perdón... asíque no intentare escusarme... vale, esque no tengo ganas xDDD Bueno que estoy muy muy muy muy y recarco MUY cansada y estoy haciendo aqui un gran esfuerzo por publicar... asi que vamos deprisita, que mi camita me esta esperando... Oh dios como la amo... _

_Bueno este capitulo, por mis abuelos, que hoy son sus bodas de oro... Que soportar durante tanto tiempo a la misma persona requiere esfuerzo..._

_Os quiero a todos y a cada uno de vosotros, muchas gracias por dejar ese trocito de vuestro tiempo leyendoos mi historias y mas gracias a aquellos que ademas escriben un review._

**

* * *

**

Golpes

* * *

**11. Cena**

Sonreí, viendo como las dos parejas de la mesa, bueno unos técnicamente aún no eran pareja, aún..., hablaban amenamente. Estábamos en un restaurante bastante caro del centro comercial, nos habían sentado en una mesa rectangular para seis personas. Yo me encontraba en uno de los extremos, estaba terminando de comer silenciosamente mientras observaba como a mi derecha, Edward y Bella, se sonreían tontamente mientras se hacían preguntas estúpidas para saber mas del otro, no quise mirar a la izquierda, sabiendo que probablemente Emmet y Rosalie estaban comiéndose la boca del otro sin ninguna vergüenza, y tampoco quise mirar al frente… mas por miedo a encontrarme con la mirada de Jasper, que sabía que estaba fija en mí.

La cena me resultaba algo tensa e incomoda, no conseguía estar a gusto.

Desvié la vista de nuestra mesa para fijarla en una un poco mas alejada, se veía allí a una familia, normal y corriente, el padre, la madre, y dos hijas, seguramente gemelas. Nunca había entendido esa manía de las madres porque las hermanas gemelas se vistieran iguales, era bastante mono, y a la vez bastante cómico cuando alguien las confundía. La madre hablaba amenamente con las hijas mientras el padre miraba la carta para elegir la comida y de vez en cuando apartaba la vista de ella para mirar a las que seguramente denominaba como "sus chicas". Una vista tan común podía verse de lo mas conmovedora si te fijabas en la mirada de ternura del padre, de cómo este solo sonreía cuando las miraba a ellas, o te fijabas en la mirada de felicidad, amor y cariño de la madre que no tenía mas que ojos para sus hijas y que delicadamente había movido la mano para coger la de su marido por encima de la mesa. Las niñas rubias y con dos coletitas cada una, se movía emocionadas en las sillas contándoles algo a sus padres, que de vez en cuando se echaban a reír. Sollocé levemente, y agaché la cabeza para dejar de verlos e intentar relajarme respirando hondo. Me había hundido tanto en mis pensamientos que apenas había sido consciente de que tanto Bella como Rose habían desaparecido, y de que ahora Emmet y Jasper mantenía una conversación en la otra punta de la mesa que parecía poner de los nervios a este último, mientras que Edward les miraba atentamente. Aún con la cabeza agachada, mire a través de mi pelo de nuevo a aquella familia que tanto me había recordado a la que antaño tuve… No se en que momento se me empezó a nublar la vista, ni cuando Edward se alejo de los chicos para colocarse a mi lado.

- Alice… - me llamó suavemente, temiendo asustarme mientras intentaba verme a través de mi pelo.

Me levantó suavemente la cara por el mentón, y mis lágrimas llamaron la atención de los tres, ya que Emmett paró automáticamente de bromear y molestar a Jasper.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Edward con dolor en la mirado.

- Claro – dije reaccionando y limpiándome las lagrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

Les sonreí tranquilizadoramente, sin embargo las miradas preocupadas no se apartaron de mí.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Rose extrañada, cuando volvió del baño junto con Bella.

- No – respondí mucho mas tranquila.

Las chicas se sentaron, y nuevamente, se pusieron a hablar con sus respectivos chicos.

- Tengo una idea – bramó Emmett de golpe sorprendiendo a toda la mesa, y una vez puesta la atención de todos en él se apresuro a explicarla - ¿Por qué no jugamos a Verdad, Atrevimiento o Beso…? – propuso totalmente emocionado.

- Quizá… y solo quizá, porque estamos en medio de un restaurante – Le contesto Jasper.

- Eso lo hace mas interesante aun – sonrió entusiasmado.

…

- Venga Rosalie te toca girar la botella – la animó Edward riendo.

Esta la giró rápidamente, y cayó en Bella, la cual se sonrojó con fuerza y nos hizo reírnos a los demás.

- Eh… Verdad –eligió un poco asustada.

- Bueno… - puso gesto pensativo Rose – a ver que te pregunto… ¡Ya se! A ver, dime ¿Cuál es el secreto que durante más tiempo has conseguido mantener oculto?

Si antes Bella estaba roja, ahora ni te cuento. Edward empezó a reírse y apoyó su mano en la espalda de ella para relajarla y darle ánimos.

- Bueno… - dudó – No-puedo-dormir-sin-mi-osito-de-peluche – soltó rápidamente dejándonos a todos paralizados durante un segundo – Ya esta, ya lo he dicho – dijo volviendo a enrojecer, y nosotros estallamos a carcajadas.

Bella bufó molesta e hizo girar de nuevo la botella, la que terminó nuevamente en Rosalie.

- ¡No! – Dijo totalmente indignada - ¿Cómo es posible que siempre me toque a mí? ¿Es que no hay más gente en la mesa?

- Parece ser que Emmett no es el único que no puede vivir sin ti – bromeé yo.

Rosalie eligió "beso" ya que no podía elegir "verdad" porque lo había elegido la última vez y sabía que si elegía atrevimiento Bella le haría pagar la de antes.

- Tiene que ser con lengua - advirtió Emmett antes de que la botella girara.

La botella volvió a girar sobre la mesa eligiendo a la otra persona con la cual Rose se tendría que besar, cuando esta se detuvo, no fui la única en soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al verla apuntándome.

- Oh dios… - murmuro Bella tan sorprendida como yo, pero segundos después se echó a reír.

- Dios… me voy a besar con una futura supermodelo… ¿Debería sentirme afortunada? – pregunté de broma, haciendo que todos se volvieran a reír.

Segundos mas tarde Rose me había cogido la cara entre sus manos y junto sus labios con los míos, e de admitir que fue un beso… interesante, Rosalie besaba de una forma dulce y a la vez pasional, pero siempre me gustaría mas la forma de besar de su hermano… ¡Mierda, Alice!

- guau… - exclame cuando nos separamos.

Todos los chicos nos estaban mirando fijamente, sobre todo Emmett y Jasper, mientras que Bella se intentaba aguantar la risa.

- Dios… - exclamo Emmett segundos más tarde - ¿podéis hacerlo otra vez?

_Preferid, entre los amigos, no sólo a aquellos que se entristecen con la noticia de cualquier desventura vuestra, sino más aún a los que en vuestra prosperidad no os envidian_

**_Sócrates_ **

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Hola a todos de nuevo!! **Y otra vez, no tengo perdon... lo siento chicos, pero no se cuando voy a poder actualizar durante el proximo par de meses... espero que lo entendais y que sepais que no tengo ninguna, pero que ninguna intencion de abandonar este fic, cuando las tenga las avisaré._

_Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, a ver si entre este capi y el siguiente conseguimos llegar a los 300..._

_Este capi se lo dedico a mi madre por tener el valor que a tenido, y porque simplemente la quiero._

_Lo siento chicos, me toca hacer publicidad: _

_www . Techmanga . com_

_Moviles_

_Informatica_

_Videojuegos _

_Anime_

_Manga_

_(si está prohibido, que seguramente si, avisadme que lo quite)_

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

12. Propuesta.

Salí de la clase dando saltitos, felizmente. Todos me esperaban afuera, ya que había sido la ultima en terminar el examen.

Aquella última semana había sido muy dura, y mas para mí, que no me conformaba ni con un nueve... Había pasado aquellas dos semanas prácticamente encerrada en mi habitación, sin hacer nada mas que no fuera, comer, dormir, y estudiar, sobre todo estudiar. Y por fin había terminado el que sería el último examen de esta evaluación.

Me lancé felizmente a los brazos de Edward que me recibió en la puerta. ¡Oh Edward! Se había convertido en mi hermanito mayor, junto con Emmett, bueno... a Emmett muchas veces lo veía como el pequeño...

- Parece que te ha ido bastante bien – me dijo Edward riendo.

Yo solo me separé un poco de él para dirigirle una sonrisa y luego empezar de nuevo a pegar saltitos.

- Bueno, supongo que nos vemos después, en la próxima clase o ¿quieres venirte con nosotros? – preguntó sabiendo que yo no solía pasar con ellos el tiempo libre.

- Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que ir a un sitio – respondí un poco apenada de haberlos hecho espera para que luego me fuera.

- Vale – me sonrió Edward.

Eché a correr en dirección a la azotea, mientras oía a Emmett gritar "Ya nos contaras con quien te reúnes todos los días y que es lo que haces, ¡Eh picarona!... ¡Auch, Rose era una broma! "

Sonreí subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la última planta, mientras aun escuchaba el vozarrón de Emmett hablando de tonterías.

En cuanto salí a la azotea me lancé a los brazos de Catherine igual que había hecho con anterioridad con los de Edward, ella rió alegremente.

- Supongo que no hace falta que pregunte que tal te ha salido, porque parece ser que te ha salido bastante bien... a no ser que hayas cambiado de golpe y te alegre tener malas notas, lo cual dudo... – Bromeó.

- ¡Me ha salido genial! ¡Perfecto! – Empecé a hablar rápidamente – Si he tenido algún fallo debe de ser muy pequeño, lo he revisado dos veces, yo creo que no hay ningún fallo, pero no se, a lo mejor... – seguí hablando cada vez mas nerviosa.

- Alice... tranquila, seguramente te habrá salido perfecto, como todos – me relajó.

Me abracé a ella de nuevo.

Como siempre, nuestra conversación fue de lo mas variada, pasábamos de hablar de las notas al paisaje, del paisaje a criticar el estado del bosque, el cual estaba fatal cuidado, de criticar el estado del bosque a criticar a los profesores…

Las últimas clases fueron… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Estresantes? ¿Misteriosas? ¿Un muermo…? Me quedo con lo ultimo es lo que mejor las define. Estuvimos todo el tiempo mirando la pizarra, sin nada que hacer.

Luego de clases me fui un rato a la biblioteca a leer hasta que me aburrí y decidí irme a mi dormitorio.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio lentamente, y asome solo la cabeza para ver si Jasper esta en el salón, suspiré de alivio en cuanto vi que no estaba y me dirigí corriendo al sofá para tirarme a ver la tele totalmente aliviada. Empecé a pasar canales hasta parar en una película romántica, un poco cursi la verdad, pero a mi me encantaban…

Pegué un bote en el asiento cuando oí la puerta de la habitación de Jasper abrirse. El quedo paralizado en la puerta mirándome a los ojos, inseguro de si pasar o no.

Finalmente se decidió y con un suspiro se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué estas viendo? – preguntó indiferente.

- Una película – contesté con el mismo tono.

- ¿No echan otra cosa?

- Posiblemente, pero no voy a ver otra cosa.

Pasamos unos segundos viendo la película en silencio, hasta que decidí tumbarme apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – preguntó sorprendido

- Tumbarme.

- ¿Encima mío? – elevó un poco la voz.

- Creo que es evidente – conteste indiferente intentando ver la película – puedes irte si quieres…

Jasper soltó unos cuantos resoplidos molestos cuando la escena de la película se tornaba demasiado melosa. Fue a mitad de la película cuando yo empecé a quedarme dormida. Estaba ya prácticamente dormida cuando sentí como me acariciaba el pelo dulcemente.

Me desperté en mi cama cuando los rayos del sol de la mañana chocaron contra mi rostro. Sin embargo el acompañante que tenia al lado no era exactamente el que yo esperaba o… más bien, quería.

- ¿Sabias que hablas dormida? – dijo tumbado de lado en la misma postura que yo solo que para el lado contrario, por lo que nos quedábamos cara a cara.

- ¿¡Que coño haces en mi cama!? – grité mientras empujaba a Emmett al suelo.

- Oye, oye, tranqui tía, que yo solo le estaba haciendo compañía a mi Rose – dijo sentándose en el suelo.

- Emmett, creí que había quedado bastante clarito que: ni soy rubia, ni tengo los ojos azules, ¡y mas quisiera yo medir un metro setenta! – dije parada de pie encima de la cama enfadada.

- Si… - dijo mirandome de arriba abajo – la verdad es que te has quedado un poco enana…

- ¡¡Emmett!! – grité mientras cogía un cojín y me lanzaba contra él.

- ¡No es justo! – se quejó mientras se intentaba proteger con los brazos de mis golpes - ¡Yo no tengo almohada! ¡Ay!

Después de darle unos cuantos golpes mas, me separaron de él abrazandome por la cintura.

- Dios… que mala leche tiene por las mañana – murmuro Emmett.

- ¡Sueltame que me lo cargo! – hablé iracunda.

- Jasper, tío, para lo que enana que es no veas la fuerza que tiene el duendecillo ese - le comentó haciendo que este tuviera que cogerme mas fuerte para que no me lanzara de nuevo sobre él.

Rosalie apareció de mi cuarto de baño y le pego en la base de la nuca a su "queridísimo" novio.

- Te dije que te estuvieras quieto y calladito – le riñó mientras se iba a sentarse en mi cama.

Yo me relaje totalmente, pero parecía que Jasper no quería soltarme. Agaché la cabeza mientras escuchaba de fondo a Emmett disculpándose con Rose.

Puse mis manos sobre las de Jasper que aun envolvian mi cintura.

- Ya puedes soltarme, estoy bien – susurre.

Me soltó de forma suave y lenta, y yo me giré y levante la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

- Gracias por traerme a la cama anoche… - susurre.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera cambió la mirada, ni sonrió. Solo se giró y se fue a su habitación. Me quedé mirando la puerta cerrada que había dejado a su paso hasta que Emmet se pedió por el mismo sitio y escuché a Rosalie llamándome.

- Ven siéntate, tengo algo que decirte – me dijo palmeando el hueco vacío a su lado en la cama.

Me senté.

- ¿Cómo estas? – empezó.

- Bien

Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

- Pensaba sacar conversación primero pero parece que va a ser imposible… ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer esta navidad?

- Bueno… mañana iba a sacar unos libros de la biblioteca para leer…

- Los libros del instituto no te los puedes llevar fuera del… -la miré fijamente – Oh… ¡mejor! – sonrió

- ¿¡Que!? – dije sorprendida.

- ¡Vente a pasar las navidades conmigo y mi familia! – me propuso con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

- ¿¡Que!? No, no puedo… - me negué, no queriendo incomodar en una comida familiar.

- Vamos, siempre llevo a una amiga… porfa – suplicó haciendo pucheritos – anda porfa…

- No me pongas esa cara – dije señalándola con el dedo acusadoramente.

- ¿Qué cara? – se hizo la inocente.

- ¡Esa! – la volví a señalar.

- Por favor… - suplicó de nuevo.

- Vale – me resigne…

- ¡Bien! haz las maletas, nos vamos mañana – dijo saliendo de mi habitación sintiéndose triunfadora.

_Solo sé, que no sé nada_

_**Sócrates**_

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos!! **_Mucho tiempo... lo se, pero el capitulo es mas largo de lo normal, o almenos eso he intentado... Os avisaré de una cosa... se acerca la reconciliacion y me siento un poco mal, porque desde que cuelgo los capis menos seguidos, que os aseguro que no es por mi culpa, el fic lo lee menos gente... Espero que os siga gustanto a todos, ya sabeis que podeis presentar quejas cuando querais..._

_Muchisimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejan un poco de su tiempo leyendo esto, y porsupuesto muchisimas gracias a aquellas personas que dejan aun mas tiempo para alegrarme con review. Me emocionan un monton..._

_Aqui os dejo que un capitulo dedicado a mis dos mejores amigos, Andres y Alberto._

_

* * *

_

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

**14. Viaje**

La oscuridad ocupaba mi cuarto, apenas era conciente del silbido que el viento producía. Sentada en el borde de mi cama, miraba la maleta ya hecha, que estaba tendida frente a mi, ausente. El miedo me había consumido aquella noche de tal manera, que solo había dormido media hora escasa, en la que las pesadillas me habían asaltado de forma demasiado dolorosa. Quizás no estaba preparada para ver como una familia completamente feliz celebraba las navidades, aquellas fiestas que hace tiempo se me habían sido negadas, y que yo había adorado como la mas fiel devota.

Sonreí tristemente recordando aquella personita tan idéntica a mi que solo era capaz de sonreír por estas fechas.

Me mantuve dentro de mis pensamientos toda la noche, sin moverme un apéndice, pasando de los recuerdos mas felices a los mas dolorosos igual que una persona cambia de ropa. Sentí como poco a poco mi habitación se iba esclareciendo indicando el inicio del día, pero ni mi mirada ni mi pensamiento se desvió. Sentía el dolor en los músculos, no solo producto de mi incomoda postura – era cómoda para unos minutos, pero para estar horas y horas, esta claro que no – si no, también debido al hecho de no haber dormido nada.

Sentí la puerta abrirse escandalosamente a mi espalda, seguido del vozarrón de Emmett, que gritaba emocionado por pasar las navidades con su novia y quería que nos fuéramos cuanto antes.

- ¡¡Duendecillo!! ¡¡Vamos, que te llevo las maletas Enana!! – gritó, pero segundos después oí como cerraba la puerta con una suavidad demasiado inusual en él.

Sus pasos, poco decididos y temerosos, sonaron acercándose a mi despacio. Colocó una mano en mi hombro.

- ¿Alice? – preguntó en un susurro.

Aun si quitar la mano de mi hombro, se colocó enfrente mío. Mi mirada lo traspasaba, como si no hubiera nadie allí mirándome con aquella preocupación que él tenia pintada en la cara. Dejó caer la mano que tenía apoyada sobre mi hombro y se dedicó a mirarme en silencio durante algunos segundos. Pronto, volvió a levantar la mano, despacio, dejándome preveer su movimiento, no quería asustarme. Desde aquella primera noche en la que reaccioné tan mal, sabía en que momentos debía ser un poco mas suave par evitar asustarme. Su mano acarició suavemente mi mejilla, haciendo que mis ojos se cerraran suavemente y las lagrimas empezaran a derramarse como cascadas. Él actuó de impulso, abrazándome fuertemente contra su pecho levantandome de la cama.

- Shh... – susurró contra mi oído cuando los sollozos empezaron a surgir – Enana... no llores... Shh... Nos tienes a todos nosotros, para todo... nosotros te protegeremos... te lo prometo... – yo solo sollocé mas fuerte mientas me agarraba a su camiseta, y así permanecí durante minutos.

- ¿No se suponía que eras tu el que tenías prisa? – preguntó un enfadado Jasper entrando inesperadamente por la puerta – Oh... – dejó escapar, cuando estuchó mis sollozos, que, aun queriendo, no podía callar.

- Jasper – le llamó antes de que saliera - ¿Podrías cuidar de Alice un momento mientras yo cargo las cosas de Rose...?

Me tensé en sus brazos, mi respiración paró y por lo consecuente mis sollozos, no quería que Jasper me viera así. Él lo notó enseguida y acarició mi espalda para tranquilizarme y me fue soltando despacio, hasta volver a dejarme sentada en donde había estado antes.

- Las cosas de Rosalie las puedo cargar yo – murmuro Jasper rapidamente.

- Si, pero yo no puedo arreglar las cosas entre vosotros – le respondió Emmett duramente mientras salía con un portazo.

El silencio volvió a envolver la habitación solo que de una forma mucho mas incomoda. Después de unos minutos un suspiro exasperado por parte de Jasper inundó la habitación.

- Puedes irte si quieres – murmuré mientras las lagrimas volvían a agolparse en mis ojos y los sollozos intentaban escapar de mi garganta.

El volvió a suspirar y segundos después oí como se acercaba despacio y se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó simplemente, le miré confundida sin saber de que hablaba.

- No te entiendo... – susurré lentamente – no se de que hablas.

- Por favor Alice, entiendo que me mientas en algunas cosas, pero en esto no. Si no querías que estuviera ahí deberías habérmelo dicho – murmuro con voz rota.

- ¡De verdad Jasper, No te entiendo! – me exasperé y él suspiró otra vez, demasiados suspiros en dos minutos...

- Aun no... –susurro – aun no ¿vale?

Ahí fue mi turno para suspirar. No tenía ni idea de porque estaba cabreado conmigo, pero aun así entendía el hecho de que no estuviera preparado para hablar de algo, no podía enfadarme con él por eso, principalmente porque yo había sido la primera que había expuesto no poder hablar sobre algo, algo que implicaba prácticamente la mitad de mi vida.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, que estaba encima de su rodilla, el miró nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego se giró a mirarme a los ojos, seguramente rojos e hinchado de tanto llorar. Giré su mano y entrelacé sus dedos con los míos.

- Lo entiendo – le sonreí intentando sonar lo mas contenta posible.

Sin embargo, no actuó de ninguna de las maneras que yo ansiaba, actuó de la manera que mi conciencia mencionó como la mas posible. Separó nuestras manos de manera brusca, y se apartó lo mas que pudo manteniéndose sentado en la cama.

Su mirada no se apartó de los míos en ningún momento de la mía. Mi sonrisa se apagó por completo y mis ojos volvieron a cristalizarse. Jasper se levantó bruscamente de la cama, a la vez que yo agachaba la cabeza para impedir que me viera llorando. Cogió aire como si fuera a decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo, y salió a pasos apresurados de la habitación.

...

Resople molesta por... ¿décimo octava vez?

Cruzada de brazos y mirando al frente, mi mirada triste y llena de lagrimas fue sustituida por una enfadada, llena de coraje y un pequeño brillo de decepción en el que me di cuenta de que Jasper solo estaba jugando conmigo. Y no solo estaba enfada con él si no también conmigo misma por recoger todas aquellos gestos suyos, todas aquellas miradas, todos esos abrazos y palabras, y convertirlas en aquellas estúpidas esperanzas de que Jasper sintiera algo por mí. _¡Por el amor de dios, Alice! _Me grité a mi misma _Solo eres una estúpida pobretona que se asusta al mas mínimo ruido extraño._

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, lo que mas me molestaba en este momento era el hecho de que tenía que viajar con Jasper a solas en su coche. ¿Por qué? Una buena pregunta, con una simple respuesta: la parejita quería pasar tiempo a solas... Vamos... que querían montárselo antes de ir a casa de los padres de ella... Puff... Habían tenido unos cuantos días para hacerlo, y querían hacerlo ahora, por favor, una cama es mas cómoda que el asiento trasero de un coche, aunque, ¿quién no me dice que han estado montándoselo también estos últimos días? ... ¡¡Alice!! ¡¡Piensa en otra cosa, por dios!! ¡¡Ahg!! ¡¡Me estoy traumatizando!!

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Jasper indiferente al ver mi cara de asco.

- ¿Te importa? – le respondí yo con una mirada envenenada.

- Supongo que no – contesto encogiéndose de hombros. _Gilipollas..._

- Pues entonces no se para que preguntas.

Volví a mirar por la ventana. Todo el coche se mantenía en silencio excepto por el ruido de motor que era apenas imperceptible.

...

- ¿Falta mucho?

- No

...

- ¿Falta mucho?

- No

...

- ¿Falta mucho?

- Ya te he dicho hace un rato que no – dijo enfadado.

- Ya, sin embargo no llegamos – contraataqué.

- Deja de comportarte como una niña pequeña y cállate.

- Idiota –conteste con firmeza volviéndome a cruzar de brazos y poniéndome a mirar el paisaje por la venta.

Oí como Jasper volvía a pisar el acelerador yendo mucho mas rápido de lo que el limite permitía, llegando casi a asustarme.

- Si venga, tu sigue acelerando, a ver si en vez de llegar antes, no llegamos – hable yo molesta.

- ¿Tienes algún problema con mi forma de conducir? – preguntó él dejándome ver que mis intenciones de enfadarlo había resultado.

- ¿Yo? Para nada. No creo que nada cambie porque yo muera – respondí sinceramente – Creo que el problema deberías tenerlo tu, dudo que a tu familia le haga gracia ir a identificar tu cadáver en la morgue.

- Oh... Sin embargo a tu familia si le haría gracia ¿no?

- Puff... Lo único que le molestaría a mi padre de esto es no haber podido matarme con sus propias manos – susurre bajito para mi misma.

Graso error. La velocidad del vehiculo disminuyo notablemente, como si hubiéramos pegado un frenazo pero sin llegar a detenernos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - preguntó sorprendido mientras movía la cabeza alternando la mirada de la carretera hacia mí.

- No-no no he dicho nada – balbuceé nerviosa.

- Sí Alice, si has dicho algo –dijo conciso mientras tomaba un desvío para meterse en una calle de piedra rodeada de árboles.

- ¡No! ¡No he dicho nada! – grité asustada.

_Estúpida, estúpida, ¡estúpida!_ Me gritaba a mi misma en mi cabeza.

- ¡Alice, te he oído! ¿¡Que has querido decir!? – murmuro en pánico.

Su reacción me confundía demasiado, actuaba asustado como si al que fueran a pegar era a él.

- ¡No he dicho nada! – grité de nuevo - ¡No he querido decir nada!

Detuvo el coche frente a una casa gigantesca sin embargo yo estaba mas centrada viendo como estaba reaccionando Jasper.

- No puede ser... No puede ser... – murmuraba mientras retorcía el volante entre sus manos.

Oí como un coche se detenía al lado nuestro y luego la voz entusiasmada de Rose. El silencio se produjo al completo cuando Jasper salió del auto enfadado y pegando un portazo para luego adentrarse enfadado en la casa, no sin antes pegarle una patada al coche de manera irracional.

Yo me quedé contemplando el lugar en que había estado el sentado. Sentía mis manos temblar, al igual que sentía las lagrimas en mis ojos, de nuevo...

- Vamos Alice – susurró Rosalie, mientras Emmett me ayudaba a bajar delicadamente del coche, ya que yo estaba bastante aturdida.

No llegué a caminar ni dos pasos, cuando me mareé y tuve que apoyarme en Rosalie. La oí pronunciar mi nombre, y luego... todo se volvió negro...

_Lo que sabemos es una gota de agua; lo que ignoramos es el océano._

**__**

Isaac Newton


	15. Chapter 14

_**Hola a todos ! **Gracias por los comentarios, Espero que os guste.**  
**_

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

**14. Mami**

- _No he hecho nada malo, no he hecho nada malo, no he hecho nada malo, no he hecho nada malo, no he hecho nada malo... –me repetía entre susurros una y otra vez mientras mantenía la espalda pegada a la puerta que mi padre aporreaba duramente._

- _¡¡Abre la puerta puta!!_

- _¡¡No!! – grité mientras me sujetaba duramente la cabeza entre las manos y cerraba mis ojos fuerza ignorando las lagrima que se deslizaban por mis mejillas a causa del miedo y el dolor._

- _¡Idiota! ¡O la abres ahora mismo, o te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haber nacido! – grito iracundo._

_Un silencio se extendió por toda la casa..._

- _Alice, cariño – hablo de golpe con la voz dulce que solía tener al dirigirse a mi cuando yo aun lo consideraba mi padre - ¿Por qué no le abres la puerta a papi para que hablemos? _

_Odio esa voz. Es tan asquerosamente acogedora. ¡No! ¡Alice, no puedes abrir la puerta!¡No puedes abrir esa puerta! _

- _¡¡Alice, abre esta jodida puerta!! – habló con su tono –ahora- mas común._

_No se cuanto tiempo estuve sujetando aquella puerta en realidad, ni cuanto tiempo estuvo él aporreándola, pero si se, que en aquella pesadilla, apenas habían pasado dos segundos cuando, de una sola patada, mi padre consiguió abrir la puerta._

- _No-no-no, pa-pa – suplicaba de forma entrecortada mientras veía como él se me acercaba lentamente – Por-por favor, papa._

_El puñetazo en mi cara no se hizo esperar y yo cometí un gran error, me dejé caer al suelo, y eso era otra de las cosas que había aprendido en este tiempo: mi padre tenía mas fuerza con las piernas que con los brazos. Y las patadas en mis costillas no se hicieron esperar..._

- Alice… Shhh… Alice tranquila – murmura Rose en mi oído.

Las dos nos encontrábamos tumbadas en una cama, en una habitación de paredes azules.

La habitación era de forma rectangular, la cama se encontraba pegada a una de las paredes, a la izquierda de esta se encontraba una puerta cerrada de madera oscura, mientras que a la derecha se encontraba una gran ventana con una cómoda debajo. Justo enfrente de la cama había otra puerta entre abierta que parecía conducir a un baño y al lado izquierdo de esta se encontraba un enorme armario de esquina.

Rosalie me tenía fuertemente abrazada mientras yo lloraba silenciosamente en su regazo.

- No has hecho nada malo – me susurraba en el oído intentando tranquilizarme.

Empecé a respirar hondo para poder tranquilizarme, finalmente me separé de ella para quedar las dos tumbadas de lado, la una frente a la otra mirándonos a los ojos.

- Jasper nos lo ha contado… -susurro despacio.

Un sollozo escapó de mi garganta y aparté mis ojos de los suyos.

- ¿Es-esta enfadado? – pregunté con voz entrecortada.

- Alice… - me llamó, acariciándome la mejilla para que le mirara – Mi hermano tiene la costumbre… la mala costumbre… - susurro esto ultimo mas para si misma mientras bajaba la mirada – de culparse de cosas de las que no tiene la culpa – volvió a mirarme – No está enfadado contigo, es mas, estaba aquí hace un rato, pero… pero, parece ser, que no esta preparado para… para hablar contigo.

Asentí con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Cómo estas? – preguntó después de unos segundos en silencio.

- Asustada… - admití.

- Ni mi hermano, ni mi novio están dispuestos a dejar que te pase nada, y dudo que Edward este dispuesto… -dijo seriamente - Además, no veas como me pongo yo cuando estoy enfadada, y Bella… Bella es capaz de matar a alguien sin querer por su torpeza imagínate cuando se esfuerce – bromeó consiguiendo arrancarme una sonrisa.

Un nuevo silencio volvió a rodearnos.

- ¿Qué te parece si te das una ducha mientras yo bajo a ayudar a mi madre en la cocina y luego bajas a ayudarnos a las dos? – sonreí – Bien, te espero abajo.

Me duche rápidamente, y me acerqué a mi maleta, que se encontraba a los pies de la cama, me puse unos pantalones anchos de deporte y una camiseta de cuello vuelto ajustada que me quedaba un poco larga de las mangas, toda de azul marino. Me coloqué rápidamente las zapatillas deportivas y peine mi pelo con la mano dándole su típico aspecto despeinado con cada punta para un lugar.

Salí un poco insegura por la puerta de la habitación, esta daba a un pasillo, decidí irme por la derecha, ya que por la izquierda solo había unas cuantas puertas mas, que supongo, darían a otras habitaciones.

Atravesé el pasillo despacio, actuaba como un zombi, y luego bajé las escaleras que daban al hall.

- Mama, ¿estas segura de lo que haces? – habló la voz de Rose desde otra habitación.

- Que si… que lo vi en un programa de la tele – mencionó una voz conocida, que supongo que era su madre.

Yo me limité a seguí el sonido de sus voces, hasta parar en la cocina y quedarme mirando la escena desde la puerta.

- ¿En un programa de la tele? – preguntó asombrada.

- Venga hija, no dirás ahora que en tu vida has visto un programa de cocina – hablo su madre que para aquel momento, yo ya había reconocido.

- Claro que e visto uno, lo que me extraña es que tu hayas visto uno.

- Catherine… -murmuré.

Ella se giró completamente hacia mí y me dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Quién es ella, ma? – habló la voz curiosa de la mas pequeña sentada en una silla. La niña, contra todo pronostico era castaña, aunque tenía aquellos característicos ojos azules de los Hale.

- Hola Alice – me saludó Catherine calidamente ante la mirada extrañada de Rose.

Me acerqué despacio a ella y la abracé fuertemente.

- Me alegro de que aceptaras la propuesta de mi hija – me habló en el oído – Parece ser que ya no conseguiré sacarte mas trapos sucios.

- Te pareces demasiado a tu hija como para que yo no sospechara nada – conteste yo de igual modo.

Finalmente deshicimos el abrazo y me miró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Nos ayudas a hacer una merienda-cena? – dijo ilusionada.

- ¿Merienda-cena? – fruncí el ceño - ¿Qué se suele hacer en una merienda cena? –pregunté confundida.

- Alice… - me llamó Rose desde detrás de su madre, la miré – No te molestes, ni si quiera ella lo sabe.

- Con este pesimismo no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte – se quejó Catherine mientras se dirigía hacia el frigorífico.

- ¡Ma! Yo si quiero ayudarte – habló la pequeña levantándose de su asiento.

- Oh cariño, pues ven a ayudar a mami – le habló con ternura, y luego nos miró a nosotras – No quiero pesimistas en mi cocina.

…

La merienda cena resultó ser un cena normal y corriente solo que algo mas temprano. Rosalie, Catherine, Emmett y la pequeña Lilian fueron todos mis acompañantes en la mesa. Según tenía entendido Jasper y su padre habían tenido que salir a solucionar unos asuntos.

Por supuesto, no se me paso desapercibida la cara que puso Rosalie cuando su madre mencionó aquel pequeño dato sobre el paradero del resto de la familia.

Intentamos esperarlos viendo una película, hablando, jugando a las cartas. Pero cuando ya faltaba poco para llegar la media noche Catherine nos mandó a la cama.

_Y ahí estábamos las dos, frente al espejo, con apenas 5 años, a simple vista parecíamos dos gotas de agua, sin embargo según te fijabas más descubrías algunas diferencias. La imagen que ofrecía el espejo de mi acompañante, a la cual tenia cogida fuertemente de la mano, era mucho mas pálida, mucho mas delgada, mucho mas cansada… Sin embargo, la mayor diferencia entre Cynthia y yo, siempre habían sido nuestras sonrisas. Las dos sonreíamos, todo el tiempo, sin embargo, mientras que mi sonrisa era feliz, tan feliz que incluso iluminaba mis ojos, la de ella era triste y sus ojos se encontraban apagados, complete sumergidos en pensamiento que ya nadie llegará a descubrir._

_El escenario cambió por completo, ofreciéndome ahora la imagen de Cynthia en una cama de hospital, inconsciente._

- _Mami… - llamé con voz llorosa – Mami… -volví a llamar y busque a mi madre con la mirada._

_Situada en un rincón de la habitación deshaciendo en lágrimas e intentando hacer callar sus sollozos, mi madre me ignoró… ese día y todos los demás hasta el día en el que decidió poner fin a su existencia._

- Mama – la llamé despertando sobresaltada en la cama.

Miré el reloj, y este me sorprendió mostrándome que había dormido poco más de media hora. Me queda en la habitación, sentada en la cama viendo las estrellas a través de la ventana.

_« Prohibido prohibir. La libertad comienza por una prohibición. »_  
**Jim Morrison**

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**

**_Adelanto:_**_ El proximo capi, es en su mayoría, si no todo, una conversacion de Jasper y Alice, ¿Como de pronto lo quereis? Si veo mucho Reviews me pongo a escribirlo esta misma noche._**  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos!! **_Vale chicos... lo siento, tenia pensado publicar ante, ¡lo juro!, pero esque era la ultima semana de clases... cuando no tenía un examen, tenía dos... o tres y claro.. pues no pude escribir mucho... _

_Ahora que estoy de vacaciones estoy pensando en escirbir otra historia, asi que quiero ver que es lo que ha vosotros os gustaría, si varios one-shot de las tres parejas o un fic sobre Edward y Bella (la pareja estrella). Me gustaría saber vuestra opinion._

_Bueno, como siempre, muchisimas gracias a todos los que han perdido algo de su valioso tiempo dejandome un review, de verdad que cada uno de ellos me hace un poco mas feliz... Espero que os guste._

**

* * *

**

Golpes

* * *

**15. Te Quiero**

Las gotas de lluvia se colaban por la ventana abierta de la habitación.

Había pensado en levantarme y cerrar la ventana. Había pensado en taparme. Había pensado en salir corriendo de aquella habitación que olía de forma tan sumamente acogedora. Incluso había pensado en irme corriendo de aquella casa.

Pero algo fallaba.

No me movía. No me movía más allá de lo necesario para respirar.

Miraba a través de la ventana, sin ver. Mi vista estaba totalmente desenfocada, intentaba ver, intentaba pensar, pero una imagen estaba incrustada en mi mente y amenazaba con no desaparecer nunca. Había estado tan asfixiada por mis recientes problemas que prácticamente me había olvidado del detonante. Del gran y doloroso detonante. De la causa de todos los problemas. No, esto es injusto, ella no era la causa de los problemas, quizás fuera la mas inocente de todos, la menos culpable de todo. Ella era la luz de la vida de todos, el lazo que unía nuestra familia. Pero era un lazo débil...

Sentí como me rodeaban con una gruesa manta.

- Jasper… -susurré.

Me pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas y otro por la espalda. Y me levantó en vilo para sentarse en la cama y sentarme a mí en su regazo. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho lo más que pude, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que mejor recuerdo de la primera vez que nos vimos? – me pregunto suavemente en el oído, yo permanecí atenta sabiendo que el no esperaba una respuesta – Tu mirada… dicen que los ojos son las puertas del alma, y nunca he concordado tanto con esa frase – beso mi cabeza y me abrazó mas cerca de él – Tu mirada me lo decía todo. Cuando te asustabas, cuando te alegrabas… cuando te ilusionabas. Parecías una niña pequeña descubriendo un mundo nuevo…Y yo – habló con un tono emocionado, que en seguida se volvió uno mas flojo e inseguro - … yo ansiaba enseñarte ese mundo.

Me alejé de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Acaricié suavemente su mejilla y él suspiro cerrando los ojos. Dejó caer su frente sobre la mía y volvió a mirarme.

- Sabía que algo había pasado en tu vida, algo que sin duda te tenia asustada – habló mirándome a los ojos – y yo estaba preocupado, me di cuenta de que aun no eras capaz de hablar de ello, pero quería que… en cierta parte, confiaras en mí –Cerró suavemente los ojos, y los mantuvo cerrados mientras seguía hablando – Por eso, cuando aquella noche discutimos y vi que te alejabas de mi… no pude, no pude contenerme y te besé, quería decirte que te quería y ansiaba que tu me correspondieras, pero… después pensé que te abrumaría con una declaración de ese tipo… y no hay día que no me arrepienta de haberme disculpado de algo que, sinceramente, no me arrepiento en absoluto – suspiró – Sin embargo, preferí no abrumarte y mantener solo una relación de amigos contigo…

- Me tratabas como una muñeca de porcelana –susurré haciendo que abriera los ojos y me mirara fijamente a los ojos.

Sonrió.

- Eres una muñeca de porcelana – me besó en la frente y me abrazó contra su pecho.

- Pero… ¿Por qué me trataste así? – sollocé.

- Te oí hablar en sueños – habló enterrando su cara en mi cuello – no parabas de decir que me fuera, que querías que me fuera, que tu padre podía vernos y que no querías que eso pasase. Me enfadé. Oh dios, me enfadé muchísimo – sollozó – Siempre he tenido lo que he querido, cualquier cosa, por estúpida que fuera, la tenia… Pero tú… te quería a ti, no, mentira, te necesitaba a ti, te necesito – declaró.

Se separó de mí para mirarme a los ojos. Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro con suavidad para limpiarme las lágrimas que no había podido contener.

- Yo… Yo quería… quería contártelo… - intenté hablar.

- Todos tenemos un secreto… - me cortó él intentando que no me preocupara - Yo acaba de discutir con mi padre cuando te vi por primera vez – suspiró agachando la cabeza – Aquel verano me lo había pasado de fiesta en fiesta – sonrió tristemente – Nunca he sido un chico bueno, la verdad, sin embargo mi padre solo considera que has hecho algo mal cuando ve bajar tus notas... – respiró hondo y empezó a hablar en tono mas sombrío – Tres semanas antes de que nos encontráramos llamaron a mi casa, desde el hospital… sobredosis – le miré sorprendida y preocupada – estuve inconsciente durante dos días…

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunté tan bajito que creí que no me había oído.

Me dolió, me dolió enormemente cuando me miró con aquellos ojos tan llenos de dolor.

- Solo quería que por una vez me mirara para algo mas que para decirme que podría haber sacado una nota mayor – confesó mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla – Solo quería llamar su atención… Pero… se me fue de las manos…

- Y… ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté indecisa.

- Se enfadó mucho…

- ¿Cómo de mucho? – pregunté intrigada y él permaneció en silencio – Vamos Jasper… - me empecé a poner nerviosa

- No te preocupes Alice – me sonrió acariciándome el pelo – Mi padre no es tan agresivo… pero es muy irascible.

- Lo siento… -murmuré avergonzada, ¿Cómo pude pensar algo así? No todo el mundo tiene que ser como mi padre…

- No te preocupes, si yo fuera tu, también habría hecho esa pregunta – me tranquilizó.

Un triste suspiro se escapo de sus labios.

- Al principio creí que se había enfadado porque estaba preocupado… -susurro con voz rota – pero luego… dijo algo que me hizo ver que no era así.

Lo miré intrigada, insegura de si debía o no debía preguntar. Al final decidí arriesgarme…

- ¿Qué dijo?

- Que aquella estupidez que acaba de hacer iba a afectar muchísimo a mi rendimiento académico… -murmuró visiblemente enfadado, y luego respiró hondo – No me quiere, solo quiere el reconocimiento que le da el hecho de que su hijo tenga la media mas alta del instituto mas prestigioso de todos los Estado Unidos.

- Yo si te quiero – confesé sonrojada mirándole a los ojos.

Él me devolvió la mirada con un brillo especial resplandeciendo en sus ojos. Se rostro se acerco lentamente a mi rostro. Cerré los ojos y sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos.

- Y también te quiero

_« Our love is like the wind... I can't see it, but I sure can feel it. »  
_**_Landon Carter; A Walk To Remember_**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Hola a todos ! **Gracias por los comentarios, Espero que os guste. Me da la sensación de que nadie lee esto de aqui arriba, que todo el mundo va directamente al capitulo... No os puedo culpar... yo hago lo mismo... Lalalalalallalalalala.... Me aburro... No echan nada bueno en la tele... Madremia que mala es la cancion que acaban de anunciar en la tele.... por el amor de dios... Bueno, ya no tengo nada mas tonto que poner....**  
**_

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

**16. Dibujos.**

Mi mano se deslizaba sobre el blog de dibujo, dibujando los trazos firmemente. Me encontraba sentada en una tumbona en el patio trasero de la casa de Jasper. El día de hoy invitaba a salir de casa y yo no había podido evitarlo. Una suave brisa alborotaba mi pelo, mientras el sol me daba de lleno.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Jasper y yo habíamos hablado, y sinceramente, no podía estar mas feliz. Iba de un sitio a otro pegando saltitos y bailando con una sonrisa brillante. Emmett me había descrito como un _"duendecillo hiperactivo"_.

Jasper y yo pasábamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. No es que estuviéramos todo el día el uno sobre el otro, él solía leer, mientras yo dibujaba o leíamos los dos, simplemente lo hacíamos juntos. Y si aquella mañana me encontraba sola; era por la simple razón de que Catherine se había empeñado en que Emmett y Jasper salieran con ella aquella mañana. Y yo, bastante preocupada, había aprovechado para buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera regalarles a todos por navidad. No tenía dinero para comprar algo como dios manda… Vale, no tenia dinero ni para comprarme un chicle en la tienda de la esquina, aunque bueno, teniendo en cuenta que no había ni una tienda en un radio de cinco kilómetro…

No sabía que regalarles, no tenía ni idea. Y estaba preocupada, me sentía mal conmigo misma… Ellos habían hecho tanto por mí.

Solté un suspiro desanimado.

- ¿Estas triste, Allie? – preguntó la aguda voz de Lilian, que no sabía cuanto tiempo llegaba allí.

- No Lili – respondí con una sonrisa mientras dejaba el blog de dibujo en la mesa que tenía al lado, y cogía a Lili para sentarla en mi regazo – Solo estoy preocupada.

- Jazz está bien – dijo intentando alegrarme.

- Lo se – reí – No es esa la razón de que esté preocupada.

Me miró extrañada y curiosa.

- ¿Puedo contarte un secreto? – ella miró para todos lados y luego asintió rápidamente con la cabeza – No se que regalar, no tengo dinero y me siento mal.

Ella me miró firmemente y luego cogió mi blog de dibujo y miró los dibujos.

- ¡Pintas muy bien! –dijo ilusionada – Parecen fotos… - hablaba mirando todos los dibujos, pero se detuvo en una en especial, una bailarina de ballet – Que bonita… -susurró acariciando el papel.

- Ese esta a medio… -le dije – Pero podría terminarlo… - me miró con una sonrisa – Y, no se, a lo mejor alguien lo quiera.

- ¿¡De verdad!? – gritó emocionada. Luego de golpe, se quedó ausente mirando el dibujo - ¡Ya sé que le puedes regalar a ma! – gritó de nuevo emocionada – Ma siempre ha querido una foto de toda la familia, podrías hacer un dibujo – sugirió.

Me sentí emocionaba de golpe. Ya sabía lo que le regalaría a Catherine, solo tenia que buscar el regalo de los demás.

- Muchísimas gracias Lili – dije abrazándola fuerte y besándola en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué ideáis vosotras dos?

- ¡¡Jazz!! – gritó Lilian lanzándose a sus brazos. Jasper la cogió entre risas y luego la depositó suavemente en el suelo – Estaba hablando con Allie, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué solo tu puedes hablar con ella? – preguntó burlona – Pues que sepas que Allie me quiere mucho mas a mí, me va a regalar un dibujo – se me escapó una carcajada al ver como la pequeña Lili le sacaba la lengua a Jasper con las manos en la cintura.

Jasper levantó una ceja y me miró con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- A si que… Te va a regalar un dibujo… - Lili asintió con la cabeza – Y… ¿te ha dejado ver sus dibujos?

- Si – respondió – Y ahora me voy, tenéis que aprender a vivir sin mí.

Se fue pegando saltitos feliz mientras cantaba, mientras yo soltaba una carcajada.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Siempre que caía en sus ojos me era prácticamente imposible dejar de mirarlos, ¡me eran tan expresivos! No necesitaba palabras para decirme como se sentía, solo tenía que mirarlo a los ojos, y él me dejaba verlo todo. Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Alargó el brazo y cogió mi blog, pero yo se lo arrebaté de las manos, lo cerré rápidamente y lo abracé contra mi pecho. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado y se sentó a los pies de la tumbona.

- Alice… - susurró - ¿Por qué no me dejas verlos? – preguntó mirándome fijamente de nuevo – por favor… - puso un puchero.

¡Dios! ¡Que lindo estaba haciendo pucheros! ¡Eso debería estar prohibido!

No pude evitarlo, le entregué el blog. Él se tumbo en tumbona con migo y yo me abracé a su pecho.

Pasó los primeros dibujos, todos paisajes, lentamente mirando cada pequeño detalle. La mayoría de los dibujos los habían hecho en carboncillo o pastel, y alguno que otro en acuarelas o lápices de colores.

- Están muy bien hechos – me sonrió sinceramente mientras veía uno de una puesta de sol.

Pasó la hoja, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una arrogante al ver un dibujo de su rostro en carboncillo. Me sonrojé. Pasó la hoja y vio el mismo dibujo en pastel, y luego otro en acuarelas y otro en lápices de colores. Cerró el blog y lo dejo en la mesita. Se giró hacía mí y me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

- Yo también te adoro, Allie – me susurro cuando me separé de él para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Allie? – pregunté divertida.

- Mi hermana te llama así, y a mi me encanta, te queda a la perfección – habló cariñosamente.

- Entonces… -me sonrojé de nuevo- ¿Puedo llamarte Jazz? – pregunté bajito.

- Claro Allie – me beso suavemente en la comisura de los labios y me volvió a abrazar contra su pecho – Allie – me susurro en el oído – No estés preocupada por lo regalos… ¿vale?

- ¿Cómo…? – pregunté asombrada.

- He escuchado la conversación que has tenido con mi hermana – me cortó – No tienes que preocuparte. Te querré igual me regales un portátil o me regales un beso, y los demás también.

- ¿Un beso? – le miré alzando un ceja.

- Sinceramente prefiero el beso.

Me lancé a besarlo, y entre risas caímos de la tumbona.

- ¿Te has hecho daño? – pregunté, aun riendome con la cabeza enterrada en su pecho, ya que había caído encima suyo.

- Ha merecido la pena – susurró mientras alzaba un poco la cabeza para volver a posar su labios en los míos.

_Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés  
triste, porque nunca sabes quien se puede  
enamorar de tu sonrisa._

**_Garcia marquez_**

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**

_**A partir de ahora solo publicaré todos los sabados, en caso de algun problema, el domingo, hasta proximo aviso.**_**  
**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Hola a todos ! **Gracias por los comentarios, Espero que os guste. Ok... Lo he comprobado. ¿Como es posible que solo tres personas lo leyeran? ¿Tan poco os importa lo que ponga? ¿Lo que me pase? No se ni para que me molesto, las pobre y los pobres que lo van a leer van a ser los mismo que la ultima vez y ellos no tienen culpa... **  
**_

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

**17. Cena**

La tensión del ambiente era tan palpable, como el plato vació que se disponía frente a mí en la mesa. No todos estábamos sentado en la mesa, y era esa la razón de que la cena no hubiera empezado. Pero parecía que la persona que faltaba, no estaba dispuesta a venir, o por lo menos no muy pronto. Le di un apretón a la mano de Jasper, sabía que esta situación le dolía en lo mas profundo de su ser, por eso, no podía evitar que a mi también me doliera. Intenté distraerme, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Bella en este momento…? Ya me la estaba imaginando en la cama, rodeada de chocolatinas leyendo un libro… Y apostaría lo que fuera a que el libro era nada más y nada menos que Cumbres Borrascosas. Sentí que la mano de Jasper empezaba a temblar y se la apreté más fuerte.

- Catherine – la llamé de golpe, sorprendiendo a los demás, que habían permanecido en silencio durante algo más de medía hora. Mi mirada paró en los ojos llorosos de la pequeña Lilian y le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - ¿No querrás que tu fantástica cena se enfríe?

Catherine y yo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente durante unos instantes, hasta que ella sonrió. Y se levantó.

- Por supuesto que no. ¿Me ayudas a servirla, cariño? – me preguntó cariñosa.

- Claro

Me levante, y besé a Jasper en la mejilla.

- Todo está bien – le susurré sin que nadie se percatara.

Me dirigí junto con Catherine a al cocina a paso lento.

- Lo siento – se disculpo sonriéndome tristemente una vez cerró la puerta de la cocina.

- No creo que hayas hecho nada malo – le sonreí mientras me estiraba para coger los platos.

- Me he quedado en blanco – confesó.

- ¿Has discutido con él?

- Sí… No me gustó una cosa que le dijo a Jasper.

- Ya se arreglaran las cosas –la tranquilicé.

- Si… ya se arreglarán – murmuró ella.

- Bueno… ahora tienes que ayudarme –me miró y no pudo evitar que se le escapara una carcajada – ¡No te rías! No es culpa mía que los platos estén tan altos.

- No será que tú eres un poco bajita – dijo entre risas.

- ¡No! –grité yo haciéndome la indignada.

- Siempre me e preguntado… –habló Jasper serio apoyado en el marco de la puerta… - ¿Cuánto mides? – se rió.

- Y a ti que te importa – me giré cruzándome de brazos.

Oí los pasos de Jasper acercándose y sentí mi pecho pegado a su espalda mientras, sin ni siquiera tener que alzarse, cogió los platos. Yo seguí sin moverme haciendo mi papel de enfadada. Depositó los platos justo enfrente de mí, en la encimera.

- Me sigues pareciendo totalmente hermosa, aun siendo bajita – susurró en mi oído mientras me abrazaba por la cintura. Y suspiré…

¡Joder! ¡Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy!

No pude evitar que un montón de blasfemias se me escaparan mientras salía de la cocina. Todo quedó un momento en silencio y me giré hacia Catherine que intentaba callar una carcajada mientras partía la carne que había preparado. Le acerqué los platos y me volví a cruzarme de brazos.

- No te rías

- No me estoy riendo – mintió mientras se le escapaban pequeñas risitas.

- No… Ya se ve – dije sarcástica.

De golpe se puso seria y miró al suelo con una sonrisa triste.

- ¿Estas enamorada de mi hijo? –preguntó.

- Si… - susurré.

- Cuídalo, y hazlo feliz – me pidió.

- Haré lo que pueda – le aseguré.

Se veía a simple vista que Catherine quería muchísimo a su tres hijos, pero el hecho de que su marido depreciara en cierta parte a su único hijo, le hacía ser mas sobre protectora con el, y estar mas unida con él.

Llevamos los platos tranquilamente a la mesa y nos sentamos a comer. Empezamos a hablar de temas triviales a bromear y a reír.

- ¡Emmett, quieres dejar de meterme mano! – gritó Rosalie cuando Jasper estaba contando una cosa. Todos fijamos la vista en los dos, que automáticamente se sonrojaron. Empezamos a reír mientras Lili nos miraba extrañada.

- ¿Dónde has metido la mano Em? – preguntó inocente la niña sin saber que pasaba.

Emmet se puso pálido para luego ponerse totalmente rojo.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas Lili –Interrumpió Jasper mientras intentaba que no se le escapara una risa.

- ¿Por qué Jazz?

- Son cosas de mayores – le dije yo.

- Entonces ¿por qué lo sabes tu? – pregunto dejándome extrañada – Apenas eres un poco mas alta que yo.

Emmett soltó una carcajada que calló rápidamente cuando yo dejé de sonreír y agache la cabeza poniéndome a comer de nuevo.

- ¿He-he dicho algo malo? – preguntó la niña.

- No – le aseguré yo dándole una sonrisa – No pasa nada. Solo estoy un poco cansada. Si no os importa, me voy a dormir  
¿vale? – pregunté.

- Claro cariño – me sonrió Catherine.

Me levanté y salí del comedor tranquilamente. Cuando entré a la habitación que compartía con Jasper solo me quité los zapatos y me tiré a la cama dándole la espalda a la puerta. Oí como la abrían segundos después y como se acercaban a la cama. Jasper se tumbo a mi lado y pasó un brazo por mi cintura juntándome a su pecho.

- Allie, no eres tan bajita, estábamos exagerando – susurró en mi oído – solo era una broma, no te sientas mal, por favor, lo siento.

Me giré y le miré a lo ojos, que ahora estaban clavado en los míos.

- Se que soy bajita Jazz – susurré yo – y lo tengo a aceptado – suspiré – es solo, que tu hermana me ha recordado a alguien…

- Y… ¿a quién… a quien te ha recordado? – pregunto inseguro.

- A mi hermana – susurré.

El se levantó un poco sobre su brazo y me miró totalmente sorprendido.

- Nunca me habías mencionado que tienes una hermana – menciono sorprendido y un poco ofendido.

Respire hondo y se me humedecieron los ojos

- Es que… no tengo una hermana – sollocé.

- Oh – Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa – Allie, cariño – me abrazó contra su pecho – lo siento, lo siento – susurró mientras me acunaba suavemente.

- Siento haber estropeado la cena – susurré yo.

M e separó de el cogiendo mi cara entre sus manos y me limpio las lagrimas con los pulgares dulcemente.

- No has estropeado la cena – aseguró – Pero, nos has preocupado muchísimo.

Se acercó lentamente para posar sus labios sobre los mios y moverlos lentamente, no pude evitar una sonrisa cuando mordió mi labio inferior para que le dejara entrar, y no dudé en hacerlo. Nos separamos cuando empezó a faltarnos el aire.

- Allie… quiero que confíes en mi… quiero que puedas contarme las cosas, que quieras hacerlo – susurró aun con los ojos cerrados.

Las lágrimas volvieron a empezar a rodar por mis mejillas.

- Jazz… no puedo… - sollocé – Es que, no estoy preparada para hablar de ello. Quiero contrartelo, pero es…

Sus labios se volvieron a posar sobre los míos.

- Allie, cariño – susurro – Lo se, se que no puedes hablar de eso aun… y no pasa nada, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

- Te quiero…

_« He experimentado de todo, y aseguro que nada es mejor que estar en los brazos de alguien que amas.»  
_**John Lennon**

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**

_**Tengo nuevo fic de Twilight, me encantaría que os lo leyerais...**_

http: // www . fanfiction . net /s / 5190607 /1/


	19. Chapter 18

_**Hola a todos ! **Gracias por los comentarios, Espero que os guste. Este capitulo se lo dedico a Sweet Doll x.**  
**_

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

**18. Llamada**

Acaricié suavemente el pelo de Jazz que automáticamente sonrió. Nos encontrábamos en su habitación, o nuestra, como él la llamaba, él estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, leyendo un libro sobre la Guerra Civil, mientras que yo estaba sentada en su regazo admirándolo. No lo puedo negar, estaba admirándolo. Es que es tan guapo… No es culpa mía que sea tan guapo. Y además, era gracioso ver como su cejas se fruncían de vez en cuando al leer algo que no le gustaba o como sonreía cuando yo le acariciaba el pelo.

El teléfono resonó en toda la casa consiguiendo que yo pegara un bote en el asiento del susto y que Jazz soltara una risita.

Unos pasitos apresurados se oyeron por el pasillo y segundo mas tarde Lili se encontraba en su –nuestra- cama pegando botes con el teléfono en las manos.

- Es para ti Allie – dijo emocionada mientras me tendía el teléfono.

- ¿Para mí? – pregunté extrañada.

- Si

Me dio el teléfono y luego, tan pronto como había venido se fue cerrando la puerta tras ella. Sonreí al ver _Edward Casa_ en el identificador de llamada.

- ¡Edward! – saludé emocionada.

- _Eh… ¿Alice?_ – preguntó una voz nerviosa al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Bella? – pregunte extrañada - ¿Estas en casa de Edward? – no pude evitar que una sonrisa pícara se asomara en mi rostro. Así que al final el tímido de Edward se había atrevido a pedírselo…

- _¡No!_ – mintió, y muy mal, por cierto.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces… ¿Cómo es que me llamas desde su casa?

Por dios… si quería que me creyera el rollo de que no esta en casa de Edward, al menos que me llamara desde su movil.

- _Bu-bueno_ –la oí tartamudear nerviosa – _Puede que este en casa de Edward…_

- ¿Puede? – se me escapó una risita

- _Si, hay una pequeña posibilidad._

No pude evitar reírme a carcajadas viendo como ella se negaba a admitir que estaba en casa de Edward.

- ¿Y como es que has acabado ahí? – pregunté curiosa. - ¡Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta! – grité emocionada y sentí el cuerpo de Jasper temblar bajo el mío por la risa.

- _Alice…_

- No, Alice no. No me puedes llamar desde casa de Edward para negarme que estas en su casa y encima no contarme nada. Por fa… - rogué haciendo un puchero.

- _¡No me pongas esa cara!_

- Lo dices como si pudieras ver mi cara.

- _Es imposible sacar tu cara de mi cabeza, me has_ _traumatizado_ – bromeó.

- No te desvíes del tema

- _No estoy intentando nada_ – Mintió de nuevo patéticamente.

- Isabella Ma…

- _Vale, vale, vale_ – suspiró – _Veras, el día después de que vosotros os fuerais, por la noche, vinieron los padres de Edward a recogerlo o algo así, lo cual no entiendo, porque él tiene un coche allí y podría haber ido solito a casa. Pero bueno, que vinieron a recogerlo, y a Edward se le ocurrió la magnifica idea de presentarnos. Esme es súper dulce y cariñosa, ¡Y Carlisle parece un actor de cine más que un médico! Según me ha contado Edward trae locas a todas las enfermeras, dice que su madre siempre bromea sobre eso… Oh, se ven tan enamorados… como el primer día. Eso si que es amor para toda la vida. Pero entonces, a Esme, se le ocurrió preguntar que iba a hacer en navidad, cuando iban a venir mis padres y todo eso… Y claro, Edward, como niño bueno que es _– no pude evitar reírme – _no pudo mentir a sus padres, y yo, con lo mal que se me da, tampoco. Y claro, en seguida, Esme empezó a decir que no se puede pasar la navidad sola, que no se que y no se cuantas. Y, cuando me fui a dar cuenta, ya estaba en casa de los Cullen _– Me relató.

- No me lo puedo creer – hablé entre risas - ¿te convencieron sus padres?

- _¡¡Es que tienen un poder especial o algo!!_ – habló histérica y yo estallé en carcajadas.

- No estoy seguro de si quiero enterarme – dijo Jasper tras de mí mientras también se reía.

- _¿Esa es la voz de Jasper? ¿¡Es Jasper_!? – gritó histérica - _¡Dime que no ha escuchado nada! Mejor dicho, ¡más te vale que no haya escuchado nada!_

- Bella, relájate, Jazz no ha escuchado nada –le tranquilicé.

- _¿Jazz?_ – y ahora fue su turno para reírse – _Me parece que no soy la única que tiene algo que contar._

Sentí como mis mejillas empezaban a arder.

- Eh- eh, veras –balbuceé.

- _Alice…_

- ES que Jasper y yo… bueno Jasper y yo – seguí balbuceando.

- Somos novios – dijo Jasper acercándose al teléfono con una sonrisa.

- _Oh… Alice, me alegro tanto por_ ti – habló sincera.

- Bueno, dejemos de hablar de mí. ¿Me has llamado por algo en especial? – pregunté sabiendo que no me había llamado solo para decir "hola, ¿Qué tal?".

- _Edwardmehabesado _– habló deprisa. Tuve que darle unas cuantas vueltas a la frase antes de darme cuenta de que había dicho.

- ¡¡AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –grité levantándome de un salto sobre la cama y empezando a dar saltitos – ¡Te ha besado! ¡Te ha besado! ¡Te ha besado! ¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Ha sido con lengua? ¿Qué te ha dicho después? ¿Qué le has dicho tu?

- _Alice, respira_ – me ordenó.

- Vale – tomé aire un par de veces mientras detenía los saltitos.

- _Bueno, si ha sido con lengua, y si, ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida. Pero… no hemos hablado_ – admitió en voz baja.

- ¿Cómo que no habéis hablado? –pregunté confundida – Espera… ¿No me digas que estas hablando conmigo en vez de estar hablando con él? – hablé esta vez un poco enfadada.

- _Alice… No sabía que hacer._

- ¿Te gusta Edward? – pregunté seria.

La línea se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, mientras Bella pensaba.

- _Si…_ -susurró.

- Pues díselo – le ordené.

- _Pero Alice…_

No la dejé hablar y le colgué, tenía que hablar con Edward, no conmigo. Me fijé en Jasper, que estaba sentado en el suelo mirándome con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo? – pregunté confundido.

- Nada – se rió – es que un huracán me ha tirado de la cama.

_« La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella. »_  
**Oscar Wilde**

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**

_**Tengo nuevo fic de Twilight, me encantaría que os lo leyerais...**_

http: // www . fanfiction . net /s / 5190607 /1/


	20. Chapter 19

_**Hola a todos ! **Gracias por los comentarios, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero la verdad es que ahora me esta costando un poco porque cada dos por tres me sale error en Fanfiction... **  
**_

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

**19. Cuentos para no dormir.**

_Jasper me estrechó suavemente entre sus brazos y me besó suavemente en la cabeza._

- _Te quiero… - susurró en mi oído._

_Me separé despacio de él y sentí como las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos. _

_Nos encontrábamos en el patio del internado, este estaba completamente vació y el sol ya empezaba a perderse por el horizonte._

_Sollocé y me giré hacia Rosalie, que se encontraba junto a su hermano, esta, alzo la cabeza y me miró con gesto triste._

- _Supongo… que este es el adiós para siempre… _

Desperté confusa, y esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para poder habituarme del todo. El brazo de Jasper, que aun me abrazaba por la cintura, me tranquilizó por completo. Si él estaba conmigo, todo estaba bien.

¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Y, ¿por qué lo tenía justo ahora? No comprendía el sueño, y eso me ponía nervioso. Había sido tan… ¿real?

Suspiré y me giré en la cama para estar frente a Jasper. Sonreí ante la imagen tan tierna que mi vista me ofrecía. Le acaricie suavemente la mejilla y retiré despacio su brazo de mi cintura mirándolo atenta a que no se despertara. Me levanté y anduve sigilosa hasta la puerta. Agarré el manillar y abrí la puerta rezando para que no chirriara y nada de eso.

Suspiré de nuevo de alivio cuando me encontraba en el pasillo.

Encendí la luz de la cocina al llegar. Cogí un vaso y me eché un poco de agua fría, que dejé sobre la encimera mientras pegaba un saltito para sentarme sobre ella. Bebí agua a tragos pequeños mientras me contemplada los pies descalzos, me encontraba atontada, no me apetecía hacer absolutamente nada, pero tampoco tenía ganas de dormir mas, solo quería… dejar el tiempo correr.

…

- Allie…

Levanté la cabeza sorprendida despertándome de mi ensoñación. Jasper se acerco a mí y me abrazó suavemente. Aun estando yo encima de la encimera él era algo mas alto.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- Solo estaba pensando…

Levanté la cabeza y le sonreí contagiándole rápidamente el gesto. Me acaricio cariñosamente el pelo.

- ¿Tienes pesadillas o algo? – preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Agache la mirada y cogí sus manos entre las mías poniéndolas en mi regazo.

- Mi padre me pegaba – admití por primera vez en voz alta.

Respiré hondo.

- No era un borracho, ni un drogadicto, ni nada por el estilo – jadeé sintiéndome asfixiada por la verdad de mis próximas palabra.

- Alice – me llamó Jasper poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros – No pasa nada, no hace falta, cuando estés preparada…

- No – corte, y levante la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos – Necesito decirlo en voz alta. ¿No te das cuenta Jasper? No estaba borracho, no estaba drogado, era plenamente conciente de los que hacía – solloce – fueron muy pocas veces las que llegó a casa borracho y furioso, y fueron demasiada las que únicamente llegó furioso.

"Puede que el alcohol sea una de esas cosas que sacan lo peor de las personas – respiré hondo – pero también es una de la grandes excusas ante los grandes errores, ¡o lo que sea! Que comenten las personas – sollocé de nuevo - ¿Qué puedo decir yo? ¿Con excuso yo su comportamiento?

- ¡No tienes que excusar su comportamiento! –gritó Jasper enfadado.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto una voz desde la puerta, pero simplemente la ignoramos.

Jasper se apartó de mí mirándome completamente enfadado.

- ¡Lo que hizo estuvo mal, Alice! ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!? ¡No puedes perdonar que alguien te de un puñetazo, o cien, simplemente porque estaba borracho!

- ¡El que no entiende eres tú! – le grité consumiéndome en lagrimas mientras me levantaba de la encimera y daba unos pasos hacia él, que se había alejado antes - ¡Por supuesto que no se le puede perdonar!

- No… claro – soltó sarcástico – pero estabas hablando de buscarle una excusa.

- ¡Porque lo necesito! ¡Necesito creer que mi padre no me pegaba simplemente por diversión! ¡Necesito creer que en el fondo él me quería!

Vi como el rostro de Jasper se tranquilizaba para poner una mueca triste.

- No puedo dormir bien… -susurré mirándome de nuevo los pies – porque, a veces –respiré hondo – a veces creo que estoy de nuevo en mi habitación, sentada en el suelo apoyada sobre la puerta intentando no dormirme para oírlo llegar – abrí la boca para decir algo pero la volví a cerrar, fruncí el ceño y levante la cabeza - ¿Sabes por qué me ponía ahí? – se quedó en silencio mirándome fijamente a los ojos, y yo decidí contestar – Él tenía la manía de ir directamente a mi habitación si no me veía nada mas entrar… - fijé mi vista en una losa del suelo – abría la puerta muy bruscamente, y así, si yo me había quedado dormida, me despertaba y me daba tiempo a ponerme de pie… Siempre era mejor que me pillará de pie, porque siempre tenia alguna que otra costilla rota o magullada y era mejor que me diera con los puños que con las piernas… tenía menos fuerza en los puños… - lo miré a los ojos – no podía dejarme caer…

El se acercó rápidamente y me estrechó fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Yo te sostendré cuando ya no te queden fuerzas – susurró en mi oído – No dejaré que caigas, lo prometo – sollozó – A tu padre, simplemente se le fue la cabeza.

_"Hemos aprendido a volar como los pájaros, a nadar como los peces; pero no hemos aprendido el sencillo arte de vivir como hermanos"_

**_Martin Luther King

* * *

Proximamente... _**

**_(lo cual no significa que sea en el proximo capitulo)_**

_Levanté la cabeza y miré al padre de Jazz con una sonrisa._

_- Y… ¿Cuándo se entregan las notas? – pregunté ilusionada._

_- Se envian a casa para asegurarnos de que las ven los padre…_

_- ¿A casa? – me tembló la voz._

_- Si, así pueden contactar con nosotros si tienen alguna problema._

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**

_**Tengo nuevo fic de Twilight, me encantaría que os lo leyerais...**_

http: // www . fanfiction . net /s / 5190607 /1/


	21. Chapter 20

_**Hola a todos ! **Gracias por los comentarios, de nuevo siento el retraso, pero ahora mismo me encuentro muy liada con unos asuntos personales. Cuidaros, y espero que os gusten. **  
**_

* * *

**Golpes**

**

* * *

**

**20. Regalos y Cena.**

Respiré hondo, y entre en la cocina silenciosamente. Catherine se encontraba de espaldas a mí leyendo una receta en un libro de cocina que había sobre la encimera mientras que de vez en cuando sacaba alguna que otra cosa del frigorífico o la despensa para tenerlo todo preparado para más tarde. Miré de nuevo los dos dibujos que tenía en las manos. En ellos aparecía toda la familia Hale en la parte delantera de la casa. Se veía como el señor Hale abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda mientras esta tomaba en brazos a la pequeña Lili teniendo a la derecha a Jasper y a la izquierda a Rosalie. Uno de los dibujos estaba hecho en blanco y negro mientras el otro estaba a color.

- Alice cariño – me saludó alegre y me sonroje - ¿Pasa algo?

- Verás, Jazz me dijo que tenias como costumbre entregar los regalos personalmente durante los días antes al día del navidad, de esa manera es mas intimo o algo así – hablé nerviosa – yo, verás, yo, no tengo dinero…

- Eso no importa cariño, no necesitamos que nos hagas regalos.

- Yo… - suspiré y extendí los dos dibujos hacía ella.

Se secó rápidamente las manos en el delantal mientras miraba extrañada lo que le extendía, y cogió los dibujos mirándolos detenidamente.

- Hacía tanto tiempo que quería una foto en familia… - susurró mientras me estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

…

Doblé la camiseta y la metí en el cajo.

- Toc-toc.

- Emmett – le sonreí cuando lo vi en la puerta.

- ¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó tranquilo mientras se sentaba en la cama y yo junto a él.

- Claro.

- No pude evitar escuchar la conversación que tuvisteis la madrugada pasada Jasper y tu – habló serio y yo me tense – lo siento, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, yo… te protegería enana.

Me lancé a sus brazos y él me abrazo fuerte.

- Bueno, bueno ya vale – me separó después de un rato – No queremos que Jasper se ponga celoso ¿verdad? – bromeó haciéndome reír.

- Tu siempre serás mi favorito – le dije de broma.

- Lo se – volvimos a reír – Pero bueno, también quería darte esto.

Sacó una caja rectangular muy bien envuelta en un papel de regalo rojo.

- Es de parte mía y de Rose, pero le he pedido permiso para dártelo yo a solas.

- No teníais que haberos molestado – dije mientras miraba de la caja.

- Vamos, ábrelo, lo elegí yo – me animó - pero lo ha envuelto ella. –agregó rápidamente segundos después.

Quité el papel de regalo intentando romperlo lo menos posible, me gustaba, y me podía servir para algo después, y vi que era un maletín de madera oscura.

- No me lo puedo creer – susurré mientras lo abría y veía todos los botes de pintura de óleo ordenados – Oh, dios, gracias. – dije mientras lo abrazaba mientras se me escapaban algunas lagrimas.

- Bueno no soy dios, pero da igual, de todas formas, mas quisiera dios ser como yo.

- Emmett – dije riéndome.

- ¿Puedo elegir ahora yo mi regalo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo? – hablo como un niño pequeño.

- Claro.

- Cierta enana me ha dicho que tienes un dibujo de Rose durmiendo – nos quedamos en silencio mientras él me miraba nervioso dando pequeños saltitos en la cama - ¡Lo quiero! – gritó impaciente.

…

Era la cena de navidad, y todos estaban sonrientes, felices. Jasper me daba la mano por debajo de la mesa, y ya llevaba un rato notando como de vez en cuando me apretaba suavemente la mano como si intentara tranquilizarme, cuando el que parecía nervioso era el. Le devolví el gesto y lo llamé suavemente sin llamar la atención de los demás.

- Dime, Allie.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunte sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué? Claro ¿Por qué lo dices? – hablo rápidamente.

Oh dios, estaba tan mono cuando se ponía nervioso.

- No se, pareces un poco nervioso – le dije soltando una risita.

- ¿Nervioso? Para nada.

_No, ya, si se nota… _pensé sarcástica.

- Vale.

Entonces oí como mencionaban algo del instituto y decidí dejar tranquilo a Jasper, ya me lo contará cuando quiera. Levanté la cabeza y miré al padre de Jasper con una sonrisa.

- Y… ¿Cuándo se entregan las notas? – pregunté ilusionada.

- Se envían a casa para asegurarnos de que las ven los padres…

- ¿A casa? – me tembló la voz.

- Si, así pueden contactar con nosotros si tienen algún problema.

…

¿Mi reacción ante la posibilidad, o mas bien el hecho, de que posiblemente mi padre en estoy momentos este cogiendo un coche para dirigirse hacia el instituto y matarme a golpes?

Ninguna…

Me encontraba extrañamente tranquila.

Hacía media hora que la cena había terminado y nos habíamos dirigido a la sala para sentarnos en los sofás y seguir con las conversaciones. Lili saltaba de un lado para otro enseñándole a todo el mundo los regalos nuevos. Mientras que Emmett y el señor Hale mantenía una conversación sobre fútbol en la que de vez en cuando Jasper comentaba.

Era ahora él el que me mandaba miradas preocupadas por mi comportamiento callado y mi auto-aislamiento. Y no puede evitar sentirme culpable. Sabía que no tenía razón para tener miedo. Emmett me protegería si se diera la ocasión… Y Edward… y por supuesto, Jasper lo haría…

Pero, ¿y si, por protegerme uno de ellos salía herido? ¿Y si uno de ellos simplemente no salía?

Un escalofrío me recorrió por completo, y Jasper, que se encontraba bromeando con Emmett, se calló por completo de golpe y se puso serio llamando la atención de todos.

- Lo siento – murmuré solo para él, sabiendo que todo esto había sido causa de mi reacción – Voy al baño – hablé un poco mas alto para todos.

Me levanté torpemente y me dirigí al baño nerviosa. Me moje la cara intentando que se me fuera la sensación de agobio. Y acabé sentada sobre el borde de la bañera mientras respiraba hondo.

No sentí la presencia de Jasper hasta que me cogió las manos y me miró arrodillado frente a mí. Intenté reprimir el saltó por el susto, pero no lo hice bien.

- ¿Que va mal? – preguntó triste.

- Oh, por favor, no te pongas triste – dije acunándole la cara entre mis manos – Solo es una tontería, ya sabes que a veces me dan bajones. No me hagas caso.

Deposité un suave beso en sus labios y lo abracé enterrando mi cara en su cuello.

- Solo quédate un momento aquí con migo – supliqué en su oido.

- Siempre…

_"El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan... muy rápido para los que tienen miedo... muy largo para los que se lamentan... muy corto para los que festejan. Pero... para los que aman... el tiempo es eternidad."_

**_William Shakespeare  
_**

* * *

**Rє_v_iєws??**

_Anda... dejadme un review... cinco sengunditos... porfa..._


	22. Chapter 21

Hola a todos! No tengo perdón... y lo sé. Siento no haber publicado nada, en... pufff ni si quiera llevo ya la cuenta. Me sentí un poco atascada respecto a mi historias, respecto a mis ideas y bueno muchas cosas. Me platee muchas cosas y al final, os voy a decir lo que pretendo, por lo menos en este momento hacer. La historia de Golpes la voy a continuar, espero que mas periódicamente, sin realizar ningún cambio, mientras que la de Mentiras, la estoy editando, y no tengo pretensión de publicar nada de ella hasta que la termine, eso tiene parte buena y parte mala, parte mala: tardaré en publicar, parte buena: cuando empiece publicaré amenudo.

Recordad siempre que os quiero mucho... sobretodo cuando leais este capitulo que es meramente de reyeno... xDDDD Lo siento!

* * *

**Golpes

* * *

**

**21. Regalo**

Dos días antes del fin de las vacaciones, me encontraba sentada en la cama de Jasper, y mía también, viendo un álbum de fotos de cuando era pequeño. Miraba feliz, sin envidia, como su infancia había sido feliz y sin grandes sobresaltos. Me había quedado totalmente enamorada de una foto en la que salía tomando en brazos a la pequeña Lili, cuando ella aun era un bebe. Acaricie su rostro en la foto con una sonrisa tierna.

- ¿Cotilleando en los álbumes familiares? – oí la voz de Jazz desde el marco de la puerta.

- No me intentes hacer sentir mal, que se que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo – me reí.

- Puede ser… - caviló mientras se acercaba a paso tranquilo – pero no lo he hecho, así que la cotilla eres tu sola.

- ¡Mentira! - grité infantilmente.

- Verdad

- ¡Menti...! No Jazz – rogué entre risas cuando en un segundo lo vi sobre mí haciéndome cosquillas – Por favor…- risas – Jazz – risas – Para – risas – Vale, vale – risas – tu tienes – risas – Para ya – risas - tu tienes razón –acepte finalmente

- ¿Tan difícil era? – pregunto apartándose.

- Tramposo.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo de golpe.

- No pude mas que girarme para mirarlo sorprendida.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – pregunté.

- Si.

- ¿Para mí?

- Me alegro de que no seas sorda – bromeó.

- No tenias que haberte molestado – le dije enternecida y deposité un suave beso en sus labios.

Mantuve nuestras frentes juntas cuando el beso se acabó y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos.

- Pero quería hacerlo… - susurró con amor.

…

- Alice, por el amor de dios, relájate – me repitió de nuevo Rose, mientras seguía arreglándome el pelo.

- ¿Tú sabes…?

- No, no se donde te va a llevar – me cortó. –Y por el amor de dios, Alice, es la quinta vez que te lo digo, no estoy hablando telepáticamente con él.

- Pero ¿tienes alguna…?

- No

- ¿¡Pero si ni siquiera sabes que iba a decir! – grité nerviosa.

- Alice, no tengo ni idea de a donde te va a llevar – habló exasperada.

- No iba a preguntar eso – me enfurruñe por mi evidencia.

- Lo que tú digas…

- ¡Ay! - grite cuando me pegó un tirón del pelo.

- Deja de quejarte ya.

…

- Jazz… - Lo llame con voz suave - ¿Falta mucho?

El no pudo callar la risita que le produjo mi comentario. Cuando habíamos salido de casa se había encargado de colocarme una venda en los ojos, hacia tiempo que habíamos bajado del coche… pero seguía obligada a llevar la venda mientras él preparaba algo… Y era frustrante, mas porque todas las veces que había intentado mirar me había pillado.

- ¿Siempre eres tan impaciente? – preguntó seguramente sonriendo.

- No soy impaciente – volvió a reir – Simplemente curiosa…

- Si, si, lo que tu digas…

…

- ¿Falta mucho?

- ¡Alice! – dijo entre risas.

- Vale, vale… ya no pregunto mas – resople y me cruce de brazos.

Cerré la boca un momento… pero no pude soportarlo.

- Jazz…

- ¿Si, Allie? – pude notar que sonreia.

- Ya se que te he dicho que no iba a preguntar mas… pero ¿puedes contestar a la ultima pregunta?

No necesitó contestar.

Apenas unos segundos despues una de sus manos se deslizó suavemente por mi cintura, mientras la otra sen encargaba de quitarme la venda delicadamente.

Y me perdí en su profunda mirada…

- Feliz navidad Allie… - susurró antes de posar suavemente sus labios sobre los mios

- Podrías haberme dado el regalo del beso en casa y habría sido igual de bonito.

No pudo evitar reirse ante mi ocurrencia.

- Tengo mas regalos para tí...

Dicho esto me hizo girarme hacia delante dandome la oportunidad de apreciar el paisaje. Un hermoso lago congelado por las bajas temperatura de invierno en medio de un gran valle se contemplaba ante nosotros.

Alzó dos pequeños patines que sujetaba en su mano y fue entonces cuando me fije en que él ya llevaba los suyos.

- ¿Me acompañas?

Mi enorme sonrisa como respuesta no se hizo esperar.

…

Después de que me ayudara, no porque yo no supiera a hacerlo, a ponerme los patines. Los dos empezamos a patinar despacio por la improvisada pista de patinaje cogidos de la mano. Yo de vez en cuando daba un saltito o una voltereta, nada muy exagerando, pero lo suficiente como para hacer ver que hacía tiempo le había dedicado muchas horas a esto.

- ¿Como sabías que me gustaba patinar? - le pregunte sin dejar de sonreir.

- No lo sabía... -respondio aun sin despegar los ojos de mí – intuí que te gustaria. Me alegro de no haberme equivocado.

Me aleje un poco de él para da r una voltereta y me paré en medio de la pista cuando empecé a sentir los primeros copos de nieve caer sobre mí, miré al cielo emocionada. Aquello no era nada del otro mundo pero era mas perfecto de lo que había esperado jamás. Quizás porque todo junto a Jasper mejora notablemente.

- Allie... - oí susurrar a Jazz cariñosamente. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y no me había percatado de cómo lentamente se había acercado a mí.

- ¿Qué? -pregunté.

- Que eres preciosa y te quiero.

Me reí enamorada.

- ¿Te apetece un picnic? -me preguntó sonriendo mientras me señalaba debajo de un árbol escondido un pequeño sitio donde había preparado, supongo que mientras yo esperaba, todo para la ocasión. No pude evitar sentirme enternecida...

- Te lo has preparado mucho... - susurré con ternura.

- Quería que fuera perfecto.

- Es perfecto – susurré mirándole a los ojos – porque tu estas aquí.

Besó mis labios dulcemente, mientras yo me sentía como en un pequeño cuento de hadas.

"_Our love is like the wind... I can't see it, but I sure can feel it."  
_**Landon Carter**; A Walk To Remember


End file.
